


Manual para criação de calopsitas mansas

by Leticiabia432



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticiabia432/pseuds/Leticiabia432





	1. ORIGEM

Originária da Austrália é um Psitacídeo da família das Cacatuas. Na natureza, alimenta-se de sementes, frutos e insetos. Diferentemente dos outros psitacídeos que preferem o topo das árvores, costuma alimentar-se no chão.

Descrita cientificamente pela primeira vez em 1792, a Calopsita começou a fazer parte dos aviários europeus apenas em 1884 e teve maior expansão a partir de 1949 com o surgimento da primeira mutação, a Arlequim, na Califórnia.

Em 1838, John Gould, ornitólogo inglês, autor bem-sucedido de livros sobre história natural, enfocando principalmente aves, visitou a Austrália objetivando conhecer sua fauna, até então pouco conhecida e realizar ilustrações de aves. Foi a partir de seu retorno em 1840, através dos livros e ilustrações divulgadas, que o público teve sua atenção chamada para a beleza das aves daquele continente, especialmente a Calopsita. Ainda é creditado a esse pesquisador o fato de ter sido a primeira pessoa a levar Calopsitas para fora da Austrália, contribuindo decisivamente para a divulgação da espécie.

Por volta de 1884, a Calopsita já se encontrava bem estabelecida nos aviários europeus. Entretanto, a disseminação maciça dessa ave somente ocorreu a partir do surgimento da primeira mutação de cor, o arlequim, pouco antes de 1950. A partir daí, outros padrões de cores foram sendo fixados, ganhando então a Calopsita enorme popularidade, igualando-se, praticamente, àquela do periquito australiano. É um dos pássaros perfeitos para quem quer uma relação mais íntima com uma ave. São divertidos e leais ao bando, do qual o dono passa a fazer parte.

  * **Classe:** Aves
  * **Ordem:** Psittaciformes
  * **Família:** Cacatuidae
  * **Gênero:** Nymphicus
  * **Espécie:** Nymphicus hollandicus
  * **Nacionalidade:** Austrália 
  * **Nome Científico:** Nymphicus hollandicus 
  * **Nome Comum:** Calopsita, cockatiel (inglês), caturra (Portugal)
  * **Habitat:** Cursos de água, regiões com crescimento de gramíneas e terras abertas.
  * **Alimentação:** Sementes, aveia, frutas, verduras, osso de siba e farinha de ostra. 
  * **Tamanho:** 30 a 35 cm 
  * **Canto:** Sim 
  * **Média de Vida:** 20 anos, máximo 25
  * **Convivência:** Não territorialista 
  * **Postura:** 4 a 6 ovos 
  * **Incubação:** 17 a 23 dias 
  * **Reprodução:** Agosto a janeiro 
  * **Ninho:** Caixa de madeira; 20 x 20 x 30 cm 
  * **Instalação:** Gaiola - 100 x 40 x 50 cm ou viveiros maiores, se forem mansas a gaiola não precisa ser tão grande


	2. CARACTERÍSTICAS

A Calopsita é uma das aves mais criadas no mundo, é a menor da família das cacatuas. Nos EUA, a maiorias das Calopsitas vendidas são mansas, ou seja, criadas na mão para se tornarem verdadeiras mascotes, indicado inclusive para crianças por se tornarem muito dóceis. 

É uma ave ideal para se ter como animal de estimação. Devemos manter sempre as penas da ponta de uma das asas cortadas para evitar que com um barulho ou movimento brusco ela se assuste e voe para longe. Para isso, basta cortar as penas na metade do comprimento (veremos adiante). Não dói, é como cortar nossos cabelos. Verifique sempre se cresceu alguma pena nova e quando acontecer, corte novamente.

A ave, pelo simples fato de mudar de local já se estressa; pode-se colocar durante os 3 primeiros dias, misturado na água, açúcar de uva (dextrose), caso ela fique muito parada, quieta e/ou tremendo muito.

Quanto mais solta, mais mansa irá ficar a sua calopsita, porém ela deve ter uma gaiola, com fácil acesso para poder dormir, comer etc. Ficar muitas horas soltas (no começo) pode causar stress na ave, procure nos primeiros dias soltá-la por 10 minutos e ir aumentando esse tempo gradualmente.

Mantenha uma rotina com a ave, assim, além de se acostumar mais rápido ao ambiente, ela saberá a hora de sair da gaiola, de comer, de dormir etc. As calopsitas ficam constantemente se “limpando” (organizando as penas e se coçando), algumas gostam de tomar banhos em banheirinhas grandes (colocadas no fundo da gaiola) e outras preferem que borrifem água nelas. O ato de se limpar significa saúde.

#### Cores

A Calopsita é encontrada na natureza na cor cinza com as bordas das asas brancas. O macho tem crista e cabeça amarelas e a fêmea tem crista cinza amarelado e a cabeça cinza. Ambos têm as bochechas vermelhas, mas a da fêmea é mais clara. A cauda do macho é preta e a da fêmea intercala o preto com o amarelo. É o que os criadores chamam de padrão silvestre ou normal.

Quando surgem aves mutantes na natureza, ostentando outras combinações de cores, dificilmente sobrevivem. Elas são vítimas mais fáceis de predadores, pois a coloração diferente ganha destaque e colabora para uma visualização mais rápida da ave por parte dos predadores naturais.

O contraste da cor negra na cauda parece deixar as outras cores se sobressaírem ainda mais. Mas essa é uma característica só dos machos, pois as fêmeas misturam o negro e o amarelo, na parte mais baixa da cauda.

A partir do padrão silvestre, a criação selecionada fixou diversos padrões e muitas variedades que se caracterizam pela mescla de padrões distintos e as inúmeras cores existentes hoje, são decorrentes da fixação de mutações feitas pelos criadores, diversas surgidas nos últimos 15 anos, algumas muito recentes e difíceis de serem encontradas nas lojas. A seguir destacaremos as cores mais frequentes:

  * **Padrão Canela:** parecido com o padrão Normal, mas difere na cor do corpo, que é marrom em vez de cinza, e na tonalidade mais clara das pernas e dos olhos.
  * **Padrão Pérola:** de forma geral, apresentam na cabeça duas manchas vermelhas laterais, as faces são amarelas salpicado de cinza, a crista amarela é riscada de cinza, as penas das costas podem variar do branco ao amarelo. As penas das asas são cinza com faixas amarelas. A cauda é amarela, o peito e a barriga, listrados de amarelo e cinza.
  * **Padrão Lutino:** o branco predomina no corpo. Os olhos são vermelhos, os pés rosados, a crista amarela, o bico marfim, a cabeça amarelada com bochechas vermelhas. Nas asas e na cauda também há um pouco de amarelo.
  * **Padrão Arlequim:** padrão bem variável que pode ser parecido ao padrão normal ou até apresentar pouquíssimo cinza e, sim, o amarelo claro. A cabeça é amarela forte, bochechas vermelhas e crista amarela.
  * **Padrão Cara Branca:** as cores dominantes são o cinza escuro, o preto e o branco. O macho tem cabeça branca, crista cinza e bordas das asas brancas. A fêmea tem o corpo cinza, bordas das asas brancas e face interior da cauda com estrias pretas e brancas.
  * **Padrão Fulvo:** semelhante ao padrão canela. A cor predominante no corpo é canela pálida, com manchas de amarelo suave e com a face amarelo forte. Os olhos são vermelhos.
  * **Padrão Prata:** há duas formas distintas. A chamada recessiva e a dominante. Na recessiva, os olhos são vermelhos e o cinza do corpo é prateado. As demais características são iguais à do padrão normal. São raras. Na dominante o tom do corpo é prateado pastel. Os olhos são pretos, as penas cinza e as faces e a crista é amarelo forte.
  * **Padrão Cara Amarela:** é muito semelhante ao padrão silvestre. A principal diferença é a cor da bochecha. Em vez de ser vermelha é amarela. Infelizmente este padrão ainda não chegou no Brasil.

A maioria das Aves de Companhia, nomeadamente os Psitacídeos, não apresentam dimorfismo sexual, ou seja, o macho e a fêmea apresentam as mesmas características físicas e não nos é possível diferenciá-los. As diferenças nas cores e padrões podem ajudar, mas nunca darão 100% de certeza. Um meio seguro para identificar o sexo da sua Calopsita é apalpar a região anal. Se houver espaçamento entre os ossos ela é fêmea, pois esse espaço é necessário para pôr os ovos, e se não tiver espaço entre os ossos é macho. Não é preciso ter medo de apalpar a Calopsita porque isso não a machucará. Caso você tenha medo de machucá-la, o melhor é o exame de DNA, que poderá com máxima eficiência determinar o sexo.


	3. COMPORTAMENTO

Por ser muito fácil de criar, é recomendada para iniciantes e para quem quer ter pouco trabalho. É resistente a doenças. São aves fortes, que raramente adoecem. Com tanta saúde, a Calopsita vive muito e comumente morre de velhice.

Outra facilidade dessa ave é a procriação. Por ser criada há muito tempo em cativeiro, a Calopsita já está predisposta a reproduzir fora do ambiente natural sem grandes exigências. Não que a ela se dispense todas e quaisquer exigências para acasalar e botar ovos, mas as poucas de que precisa, além de serem simples, já são conhecidas, eficientes e estão divulgadas em literatura.

São pássaros que requerem muito tempo e muita atenção, mas isso não significa que você se desfaça dele para adquirir outro pássaro. Você realça sua família com esse pássaro.

A Calopsita geralmente mede 30cm de comprimento e pode viver bons vinte anos, se for bem cuidada, com dieta balanceada e atividades.

Sua dieta consiste em sementes, frutas frescas e muita água fresca. Não é inconveniente, é um pássaro reacionário. São ótimos pássaros e podem ser deixados sozinhos por curtos períodos.

Uma coisa sobre elas é que, como todos os pássaros, elas podem lhe bicar. Outra característica deste maravilhoso pássaro, é a sua fácil adaptação com aves de outras espécies inclusive menores do que ela (caso o viveiro tenha o espaço necessário), pois a calopsita não tenta dominar o local, afugentando as outras aves dos poleiros ou ninhos. 

Permite compor viveiros com diversidade de espécies, em especial pássaros de menor porte, como o periquito australiano e o diamante-gold.

Ativa e brincalhona, parece mesmo ser uma ave feliz. Estão sempre brincando, pulando de um poleiro para outro, subindo na grade ou divertindo-se na banheira.

É muito gratificante ter Calopsitas, elas estão sempre em movimento, alegrando o ambiente. E mesmo sendo adepta a muitas brincadeiras, não costumam ser destrutivas. Diferente de alguns Psitacídeos que roem os poleiros e os brinquedos, a Calopsita não é de estragar os objetos que usa.

São aves monogâmicas, que devem ser criadas aos pares. 

#### Adestramento

As calopsitas têm seu nome derivado de uma palavra alemã "kakatielje", que significa "pequena cacatua". O nome científico é _Nymphicus hollandicus_, que significa "Deusa da Nova Holanda", antigo nome da Austrália (entre 1700-1800).

Com sua beleza exótica destacada pela crista ereta, ornamenta o ambiente onde está. Torna-se ainda mais atraente por seu tamanho médio, de cerca de 30cm, e grande diversidade de cores.

Permite compor viveiros com diversidades de espécies, uma característica restrita à maioria das aves, aceitando com o seu temperamento pacífico também o convívio com pássaros menores.

As qualidades vão além. Não incomoda a vizinhança por não ser barulhenta e pode nos trazer alegrias adicionais, aprendendo a falar e assobiar. É ainda fácil de criar, pois come pouco, reproduz-se com facilidade e não é destruidora, além de viver bastante, em média 20 anos. A Calopsita é bonita, fácil de criar e muito calma. Se acostumada desde filhote, aprenderá até mesmo a comer na mão, ser pega na mão e ficar no ombro.

Ainda que muitos criadores não recomendem criar a Calopsita solta, pois temem que seja pisada por alguém ou atacada por algum outro bicho, há muita gente que opta por isso, pelo menos por um tempo. Muitas gracinhas e surpresas ela pode lhe oferecer.

Além de fiel, também é extremamente inteligente. Elas se apegam às pessoas da casa e normalmente quando as vêem, assobiam e se aproximam das grades da gaiola para as observarem de perto e acompanharem atentamente suas atividades. Se for educado desde pequenina com certeza será muito carinhosa e dócil. A crença que uma Calopsita é capaz de cantar apenas trechos isolados de músicas é puro mito, pois existem Calopsitas que chegam a cantar o Hino Nacional inteiro, outro mito que cai por terra é que as Calopsitas machos apenas cantam e não falam e vice-versa.

Uma Calopsita macho poderá falar tanto quanto uma fêmea, basta a frase escolhida por seu dono ser pronunciada diariamente preferencialmente quando ela for retirada da gaiola para receber as carícias de seu dono.

O melhor de tudo é que não existe o menor segredo para se adestrar este simpático animal, pois a conquista provém da paciência do dono em ensiná-las a cantar e a falar. A única dica que deixamos neste tópico é não interromper uma música para ensinar outra, para ensinar outras canções certifique-se primeiro de que ela aprendeu a primeira. Caso contrário você correrá o risco que ela misture trechos de várias canções simultaneamente, e ao mesmo tempo não aprenda nada. Alguns criadores usam fitas cassetes, CDs e programas de computador para ensiná-las a falar ou cantar.

#### Amansando Calopsitas

Antes de tudo tenha em mente que embora não doa muito, as calopsitas bicam. É a forma que elas têm de conhecer e experimentar tudo ao seu alcance.

Muitas vezes bica e utiliza a língua junto, para sentir o gosto. Outras vezes bicam levemente e repetidamente, em um ato de carinho. E, geralmente, antes de uma bicada mais forte, ela grita e avisa!

Raramente Calopsitas mansas bicam com força e, no manuseio de calopsitas bravas, pode ser necessária uma luva, apesar de que como já mencionados a bicada não é das piores...

Se desde filhotes são alimentadas e manuseadas, acostumam-se e ficam dóceis, chegando a pedir “cafuné”. Entretanto, quando se adquire uma mansa, pode levar algum tempo até ela se acostumar com o novo dono e o até então desconhecido ambiente.

Com paciência, presença constante e falando com ela, aos poucos ela vai se acostumando, mesmo reclamando, que se pegue nela.

Uma técnica bastante utilizada seria deixar o poleiro mais baixo para ficar mais próximo do alcance das mãos. No entanto, se a Calopsita que adquiriu é brava você poderá acostumá-la dando comida pelo lado de fora. Nessa hora, com a gaiola no chão, aproxime a mão perto dela lentamente, até o momento em que ela se entregar. Pronto. A partir daí a interação só irá aumentar.

É muito importante salientar que infelizmente não há uma regra específica que seja infalível para o amansamento.

O relacionamento entre o dono e a ave é muito sutil, mas definitivamente ela é assustadiça: evite berros, movimentos bruscos e demonstre sempre carinho. Boa sorte.


	4. CUIDADOS GERAIS COM AS CALOPSITAS

Quando você adquirir uma Calopsita mansa, lembre-se de que deve manuseá-la com carinho, pois ela deve sentir prazer em ser manuseada, caso contrário ela pode se tornar arisca e relutar em ficar na sua mão.

Nos primeiros dias na nova casa, pegue várias vezes por dia por um período não maior que 15 minutos cada vez, para não a estressar.

É normal que ela relute um pouco em ficar na sua mão. Caso ela pule da mão não corra atrás dela, tente pegá-la com delicadeza, dessa forma você mostrará que é um amigo e não um agressor.

Em pouco tempo ela estará bem à vontade com você e não tentará mais pular da sua mão.

Lembre-se de que interagir com ela é muito importante, pois as Calopsitas são aves sociais e necessitam de companhia - como foram criadas na mão desde bem pequenas elas nos consideram como sendo da sua própria espécie.

Apesar de ser mansa, ela deve ter uma gaiola para poder descansar, se alimentar etc., além do que, não é aconselhável deixá-la solta todo o tempo, sobretudo sozinha. 

Devemos colocar alguns brinquedos em sua gaiola para que ela se exercite e se distraia. 

Não se deve superalimentar as Calopsitas, nem dar doces e outros alimentos, principalmente os que contenham muita gordura, pois como elas não se exercitam voando, têm tendência a obesidade.

Respeite o horário do sono (eles dormem a partir das 18h30/19h00) colocando-a num ambiente tranquilo e sem luz acesa. Pode-se cobrir a gaiola com um pano. Evite deixar a gaiola em locais barulhentos e com correntes de ar, elas podem ficar estressadas e doentes.

Outra importante recomendação sobre o convívio com seres humanos, é em relação a crianças pequenas e pouco acostumadas a lidar com aves. É preciso orientá-las para evitar que as machuquem caso peguem-nas na mão, e também para que não as estressem com atitudes bruscas, como bater no viveiro. Atitudes como essas deixam as aves apavoradas e desconfiadas.

#### Escolhendo na compra uma Calopsita saudável

Para escolher uma Calopsita realmente saudável há alguns parâmetros que deverão ser rigorosamente observados na hora da compra. Podemos destacar os seguintes:

  * A aparência da Calopsita à distância; o ideal é aproveitar quando a ave ainda não se apercebeu da presença de um novo elemento no meio que a rodeia (as aves têm uma capacidade extraordinária para ocultar sintomas de doença);
  * Que posição toma a ave no poleiro: Caso ela esteja parada com as penas enrufadas e apoiando todo o corpo no poleiro não compre, pois possivelmente esteja doente, no entanto se ela estiver alerta e observando com atenção tudo o que se passa ao seu redor com certeza estará saudável.
  * A ave respira normalmente, ou seja, os movimentos respiratórios são imperceptíveis caso ela apresente dificuldades, respirando com o bico aberto ou todo o corpo acompanhando os movimentos respiratórios, tome cuidado.
  * Que tipo de alimento tem na gaiola: são biscoitos fabricados para aves, uma dieta caseira composta por uma variedade grande de vegetais e frutos ou é uma dieta pobre, deficitária de apenas um elemento - sementes de girassol;
  * O tipo de dejeções que se encontra no fundo da jaula. Devem ser compostas por três porções: uma porção líquida (urina), uma porção sólida de cor variável entre o castanho e o verde (fezes) e uma porção branca (uratos);
  * Quando a proximidade permite, que tipo de comportamento tem o animal em resposta à nossa presença: interessado e procura de imediato relacionamento, curioso e retraído, assustado e afastando-se ligeiramente, ou totalmente em pânico gritando e em posição de defesa;
  * Observar cuidadosamente: o estado das penas (devem estar limpas, alinhadas, apresentando a coloração normal da espécie, não devem apresentar bandas negras horizontais, nem parecerem "mastigadas" ou mesmo arrancadas);
  * Os olhos devem estar brilhantes, sem secreções ou edemas; o bico deve encontrar-se liso e de tamanho normal e as narinas desobstruídas;
  * As asas devem ser iguais entre si e apoiadas no corpo acompanhando a silhueta da ave;
  * A cauda deve ter penas limpas de fezes ou alimento e acompanhar também a silhueta do animal.

As patas devem apresentar-se sem edemas ou inflamações (observar com especial cuidado as articulações), as escamas não devem estar levantadas ou sujas demais e as unhas devem apresentar um crescimento normal. Se for possível observar a sola da patinha que se apoia no poleiro, esta deve ter uma pele lisa, sem quaisquer lesões ou edemas.


	5. ALIMENTAÇÃO

A Calopsita costuma se alimentar de sementes, mas em seu ambiente natural não dispensa os frutos e insetos. No cativeiro, a dieta da Calopsita simplifica a vida dos donos e criadores. É composta principalmente por ração e sementes, encontradas com facilidade nas lojas. 

Os complementos são comuns, como frutas e verduras.

Os grãos germinados de girassol, painço, aveia com casca, milho seco, trigo e arroz sem casca, pão duro, os integrais e os secos também devem ser providos.

Já a areia grossa e lavada e farinha de ostras ajudarão na digestão e serão excelentes fontes de cálcio.

Ainda deve ser dado o carvão vegetal em pedaços ou moído, misturado com areia e com farinha de ostras.

Os ossos de siba não devem ser esquecidos.

Diariamente oferecer composto de 20% de alpiste, 50% de painço, 15% de arroz com casca, 10% de aveia e 5% de girassol.

Uma, duas ou três vezes por semana, ofereça ração, frutas (maçãs em pequenos pedaços), legumes em pedaços e verduras como couve, almeirão, espinafre, chicória, bem lavados.

Em dias alternados, ofereça milho verde, mas se houver filhotinhos, passe a oferecer todos os dias.

Com relação às frutas, restringir a oferta de frutas muito ácidas ou doce/gordurosas demais (limão, laranja, manga, abacate).

Retirar as sementes das frutas é interessante, pois algumas (como as de maçã ou pera) podem ser tóxicas para a ave.

As verduras/legumes podem ser oferecidas crus e evitar a oferta excessiva de folhas escuras (excesso de ferro) e não oferecer alface (causa diarreia).

Grãos como o grão-de-bico, soja, lentilha e feijão podem ser oferecidos cozidos e sem tempero.

A espiga de milho pode ser dada inteira, devendo somente ser escaldada antes em água quente.

Cuidado com o excesso de semente de girassol ou amendoim. São muito gordurosos (problemas no fígado e obesidade), além de possuírem um fungo (toxinas) que pode causar doenças nas aves.

Prefira castanhas como nozes, avelã, amêndoa ou castanha do Pará. O ideal é oferecê-las 2 vezes por semana.

Queijo branco, ração de cachorro e ovo cozido podem ser oferecidos de vez em quando, como alternativas de fontes proteicas.

A pimenta dedo-de-moça é importante fonte de vitamina C.

Rações comerciais (peletizadas/extrusadas), atualmente são boas opções. 

Suplementações vitamínicas não devem ser esquecidas. Às vezes, dependendo do que foi oferecido as aves, as fezes saem com a coloração alterada.

#### Resumo da alimentação

  * 50% de painço;
  * 20% de alpiste;
  * 15% de arroz com casca;
  * 10% de aveia com casca;
  * 5% de sementes de girassol;
  * milho verde seco em dias alternados;
  * ração para cães 2 vezes por semana;
  * frutos (maçã, pêra, banana, menos abacate) 2 vezes por semana;
  * pão duro, seco e em pedaços de preferência o integral à vontade, torradas;
  * barrinha de cereais para calopsitas
  * legumes e verduras: brócolis, dente de leão, rúcula, couve, folha de beterraba, radice, espinafre, almeirão, chicória, pesto ou manjericão, vinagre (as folhas vermelhas), folhas da beterraba, folha de batata doce, chuchu cru, jiló, cenoura, abóbora, guaco, hortelã, hortaliças e chás verdes (ao natural) e etc. Nunca dê alface, tomate ou berinjela;
  * semente de abóbora é vermífuga e elas adoram. Semente de melão também. É só lavar e secar que elas devoram. As sementes de maça são tóxicas.
  * farinhada;
  * grão de bico, colocado de molho na água por duas horas;
  * metades de tijolos velhos de barro, fervidos na água com uma colher de sopa cheia de sal, deixa-se nas gaiolas para eles roerem.

**Atenção**: A alimentação dos filhotes é exatamente a mesma dos adultos, acrescida de milho verde diariamente e o mais importante de tudo; você deverá sempre estar atento para que as fezes da Calopsita não entrem em contato com a comida, pois podem transmitir doenças. No caso dos pássaros, as mais comuns são as verminoses, as infecções bacterianas e a coccidiose (protozoário causador de diarreia e morte). Se um pássaro com doença transmissível ingerir as próprias fezes, fica novamente infestado e a doença reinicia o ciclo, enfraquecendo-o mais. Para evitar fezes na comida, o comedouro nunca deve ser posto abaixo dos poleiros (frutas podem ser penduradas acima do poleiro mais alto). Para o pássaro não derrubar comida enquanto come (por exemplo, não deixar cair grãos ao selecionar os maiores), não encha demais o comedouro, retire restos como cascas sem sementes, que formam volume desnecessário, ou use comedouro com tampa vazada (só passa a cabeça). A bandeja com fezes deve ficar distante do piso de grade, para a ave não alcançá-la.

#### Receitas de farinhada (papinha)

  * **Farinhada básica: **um ovo cozido amassado para duas colheres de farinha de milho (fina = fubá ou média). Outra farinhada: para cada ovo cozido amassado + 1 colher de sopa de proteína de soja texturizada + 1 colher de sopa bem cheia de farinha de milho média + 1 colher de sopa bem cheia de milheto. Dar 1 vez por semana. Pode-se eventualmente acrescentar uma pitada de levedura de cerveja (rica em complexo B). Experimentar colocar Mucilon junto com o ovo cozido. Espremer uma cenoura cozida junto com o ovo.
  * **Farinhada incrementada: **Um ovo cozido descascado e amassado, para uma colher cheia de fubá, mais uma colher de sopa de soja texturizada média ou fina, e mais uma pitada de Penavit Plus em pó.
  * **Farinhada proteica: **farinha de rosca 20%, Neston (Floco de cereais – trigo, cevada e aveia)- 60%, Farinha Láctea – 20%. Para cada quilo de farinhada pronta acrescentar 45 gramas de pré-mix (aminoácidos essenciais) encontrado em lojas de animais e 45 gramas de fosfato bi-cálcico. Para cada quatro colheres (sopa) das farinhas acrescentar um ovo cozido triturado.
  * **Farinhada sopão: **1 Kg de farinha de rosca, 1 Kg de farinha de mandioca, 1 Kg de farinha de milho, 3 colheres de sopa de casca de ovo moída no liquidificador (bem miúda), 5 ovos espremidos em peneira (gema e clara), água. Misture tudo até tomar um formato uniforme. Vá adicionando água para que a farinhada fique úmida.


	6. HIGIENE PREVENTIVA

#### Banho

O banho é algo sagrado, e que as Calopsitas não dispensam, se lhes permitirmos ter onde se banharem. No entanto, assim como outros pássaros, as Calopsitas não apreciam fisicamente serem colocados na água do banho e serem lavados pelos seus próprios donos. Estão habituadas por instinto a fazer a sua higiene pessoal onde têm possibilidade para isto.

Grande parte das Calopsitas criadas em cativeiro nunca tiveram essa oportunidade exatamente devido a muitos criadores inexperientes não atentarem ao fato de que elas necessitam de um recipiente que lhes permitam entrar de corpo inteiro.

O primeiro passo será arranjar uma "banheira" adequada à ave e que incentive o seu banho regular.

Existe um mito que o banho torna as aves mais vulneráveis, isso é falso, assim como você, elas se tornariam vulneráveis caso não pudessem tomar banho freqüentemente! 

No entanto, alguns cuidados deverão ser adotados; nunca as deixe diretamente sob o sol ou em zonas de freqüentes correntes de ar. Lembre-se que um banho de água de temperatura ambiente é o melhor que elas podem desejar.

Infelizmente no Brasil não existem muitas "banheiras" disponíveis em lojas do ramo, mas pode-se facilmente improvisar uma. Um recipiente qualquer que permite que ela possa se banhar por completo (caiba apenas o seu corpo), mas cuidado para que este recipiente não seja tão fundo.

Geralmente as Calopsitas costumam ficar apenas observando o recipiente durante aproximadamente 3 dias antes de finalmente se acostumarem com ele e saltarem para dentro e tomar o seu banho diário. 

No inverno as Calopsitas também costumam se banhar. Mas não somente no inverno quanto em épocas frias as gaiolas não deverão estar em varandas ou em locais frios, lembre-se que assim como você, sua Calopsita poderá pegar um resfriado ou pior do que isso; pneumonia.

Caso a sua gaiola não tenha espaço suficiente para a "banheira" é um claro sinal que a sua gaiola é pequena demais para que a sua Calopsita viva confortavelmente. Com certeza você não gostaria de passar a sua vida num espaço onde mal pudesse dar 4 ou 5 passos. Com as Calopsitas é o mesmo. Compre uma gaiola maior e se possível monte um ninho por uma questão de proteção por mais que a sua Calopsita viva só. Caso queira você ainda poderá instalar um chuveiro, e isso é bem simples, bastará providenciar um cano que produza gotejamento e isso para as Calopsitas é muito agradável e uma ótima forma de contribuir bastante para a sua higiene e limpeza e até mesmo para a dos donos que por ventura tenham problemas respiratórios, pois diminui a disseminação de poeiras. 

#### Corte das asas

A melhor opção para ensinar alguns truques para as Calopsitas é cortar-lhes as asas. 

Esse método de condicionamento permite em primeiro lugar maior segurança. Um outro motivo para isso, é a tentativa de controlar as Calopsitas com o seu instinto natural de vôo, que é tão grande que supera muitas vezes o momento de alguns ensinamentos. 

Uma vez que ela aprendeu a voar, é muito mais prazeroso e interessante do que atender a sua solicitação de subir no dedo ou ficar no ombro, por exemplo.

Lembre-se sempre que para ela, o ato de voar será sua lição principal! Sendo assim, o corte das asas logo no início dos ensinamentos abranda este instinto. Quero salientar que esta é apenas uma necessidade inicial, após ter conseguido seus objetivos com ela, nada impede que você deixe as asas crescerem para que ela voe normalmente.

Esta falta de percepção de vôo permite que a ave fique condicionada a lhe acompanhar em ambientes que dificilmente seria possível se ela percebesse a capacidade de voar. 

Para impedir que o pássaro voe, é preciso cortar algumas penas de voo. Essa medida permite que você lhe dê mais liberdade fora da gaiola, sem se preocupar o tempo todo com uma possível fuga. Outra vantagem é impedir que se choque contra uma parede ou janela, ou provoque algum acidente (como cair na água ou no fogo). O corte das penas não causa dor, embora não gostem muito. Fica muito mais fácil cortar as asas se você tiver a ajuda de outra pessoa.

Pegue a calopsita pelas costas, segurando firmemente, mas com cuidado, de modo que os pés fiquem para fora. Se ela tentar bicar, coloque o polegar em um lado e o dedo indicador do outro lado da cabeça, ou utilize uma luva de raspa de couro. Com cuidado, estenda uma asa e com uma tesoura corte as penas primárias de voo, começando pela ponta da asa. Corte aproximadamente a metade da pena, 7 ou 8 penas, de apenas uma das asas.

Ao podar as asas, preste atenção nas novas penas que estão vindo: elas ainda tem uma cobertura primária (camada de queratina) e por isso são diferentes. Tome cuidado para não cortá-las, pois elas irão sangrar. Caso isso aconteça, aperte a pena perto da pele com uma pinça e puxe-a. Com uma gaze, pressione o ferimento (o sangue pode gotejar), coloque um pouco de pó anti-hemorrágico (pó de café também é usado) ou band-aid e mantenha o pássaro quieto por alguns minutos, para que ele não bata as asas e reabra o ferimento.


	7. CUIDADOS COM O CALOR

Com a entrada do Verão, os donos de Calopsitas devem ter preocupações redobradas com os efeitos do calor. De modo a poder proporcionar à sua ave um Verão mais fresco e confortável, enumeramos em seguida alguns cuidados que deverão ser tomados.

#### Controle de temperatura no interior da casa

Se possuir ar condicionado nunca coloque a sua ave próxima do ar fresco. As aves possuem uma capacidade natural de se adaptar a variações suaves de temperatura, no entanto caso fiquem muito expostas ao frio poderão adoecer. Programe o ar condicionado para uma temperatura ambiente normal e constante.

Se você não tem ar condicionado e a sua casa é muito quente no Verão, há um conjunto de ações a tomar:

  * Feche as cortinas em todas as divisões da casa mesmo àquelas onde a sua ave não se encontra;
  * Evite desenvolver atividades que produzam calor (cozinhar por ex.) nos períodos mais quentes do dia;
  * Ao cair da noite, quando começa a baixar a temperatura, abra as janelas para que surja um leve corrente de ar que refresque a casa;
  * Retire a cobertura da gaiola da sua ave para que haja alguma ventilação;
  * Verifique várias vezes se a sua ave tem água fresca suficiente;
  * Afaste a gaiola das janelas ou de locais que possam ser atingidos diretamente pelo sol.

Para tentar amenizar o calor as Calopsitas passam a maior parte do tempo com a boca aberta e com as asas abertas. Neste caso você deverá atuar de imediato, proporcionando um ambiente mais fresco garantido desta forma que a sua ave não fique desidratada. Se você perceber que o estado de sua Calopsita é crítico (que não reage, que a cor da urina é muito clara, etc.) ou se ficar na dúvida, não hesite em hipótese alguma de visitar imediatamente um veterinário de sua confiança.

#### Transporte 

Caso tenha que levar a sua Calopsita ao veterinário ou simplesmente quiser dar um passeio de carro com ela, atente para o fato que a temperatura no interior do automóvel poderá atingir valores muito elevados e extremamente perigosos mesmo com as janelas abertas. Nunca deixe a sua ave presa dentro do automóvel parado, não faça um trajeto muito prolongado e use sempre uma gaiola especial para transporte. Se possível, habitue durante alguns dias a sua ave à nova gaiola.

Nunca viaje de automóvel com a sua ave solta lá dentro. É muito perigoso para ela, para si e para os demais automobilistas e transeuntes.

#### Mosquitos e bactérias

Durante o verão, quando a temperatura aumenta o ambiente se torna extremamente propício ao aparecimento de bactérias e mosquitos. Neste sentido, os cuidados com a higiene e a alimentação de sua Calopsita deverão ser reforçados. Mantenha a gaiola sempre limpa (sem restos de comida ou dejetos) e jamais utilize produtos tóxicos.

Agindo deste modo você reduzirá drasticamente as chances da gaiola ser invadida por indesejáveis mosquitos e formigas.

Outro grande cuidado que deverá ter é com a alimentação. Verifique sempre que os alimentos frescos estão devidamente lavados e em boas condições.

Estes são apenas alguns dos vários cuidados que você deverá ter especialmente durante os dias quentes de Verão. No entanto, dada à fragilidade e sensibilidade delas, recomenda-se uma observação permanente de sua amada Calopsita. Sempre que notar alguma reação ou comportamento estranho, recomendamos novamente uma visita imediata ao seu veterinário.


	8. VIAGEM

Viajar com a sua Calopsita poderia ser algo impensável, mas na prática é um ato que apenas requer alguma ponderação e preparação antes da partida.

A primeira coisa a se fazer é avaliar se a sua ave possui capacidade de adaptação em um novo ambiente, pois ela poderá ser nova ou velha demais, ou ainda em recuperação de um período de doença ou simplesmente ser frágil o suficiente e acabar não aguentando a viagem.

A melhor opção será então procurar um amigo ou até mesmo um hotel para animais que possa tomar conta da sua Calopsita convenientemente. Neste caso, você também terá que ter alguns cuidados, não basta apenas entregar o animal.

Faça um pequeno relatório onde você poderá descrever os principais pontos de comportamento e histórico clínico da sua Calopsita, assim como o telefone do veterinário para uma eventual emergência.

Leve também uma pequena reserva de alimentos habituais e brinquedos para que assim ela não sinta uma diferença tão grande ao mudar para outra casa ou para um hotel.

No entanto, caso não tenha outra forma e você terá mesmo de levar sua Calopsita na viagem, antes da partida marque uma consulta com o veterinário para fazer um check-up, no intuito de detectar eventuais sintomas que a impeçam de viajar.

Informe ao veterinário para onde vai e quanto tempo vai estar ausente. O médico, melhor que ninguém, saberá quais as precauções a tomar para evitar doenças, parasitas ou mesmo mal estar devido a sua Calopsita se encontrar fora do seu habitual meio. 

Dependendo do local que você for viajar, procure levar consigo os certificados de vacinação, pois desta forma você estará facilitando um possível tratamento dentro e fora do país.

#### Transportando sua Calopsita na viagem

O melhor meio de acomodar sua Calopsita durante a viagem seria dentro de uma gaiola ou um contentor específico para viajar com animais. Este deverá ter o tamanho suficiente para ela possa se movimentar livremente, mas não voar. As portas deverão estar bem seguras de preferência com grampos de segurança.

Por fora, você deverá escrever o nome do animal, o seu endereço residencial e um telefone de contato. Verifique qual o tipo de contentor que as companhias aéreas aceitam, pois elas costumam ter rígidas normas para esta categoria.

E lembre-se que é importante antes da viagem, habituar a ave a permanecer dentro do contentor. Para evitar risco de perda ou extravio, além da identificação por fora que já mencionamos, é também de suma importância colocar no pé de sua Calopsita uma anilha de identificação.

#### Materiais que você deverá levar consigo durante a viagem

  * Uma gaiola para manter a Calopsita durante a estadia no local de destino;
  * Comida suficiente para a viagem (e mais se no destino não puder adquirir);
  * Água fresca para toda a viagem;
  * Recipientes para a comida e água;
  * Brinquedos habituais;
  * Medicamentos recomendados pelo veterinário;
  * Material para a higiene e cuidados do animal (cotonetes, cortador de unhas especial para aves);
  * Estojo de primeiros socorros.

#### Planeje a viagem com antecedência

Ao planejar sua viagem procure obter o telefone para contato de um veterinário na cidade de seu destino, também verifique se poderá comprar lá a alimentação necessária. 

Escolha um hotel (alojamento) que aceite a permanência de animais (certifique-se sempre, o melhor mesmo é telefonar com antecedência). Acampar não é uma boa solução de férias para a sua Calopsita, pois ficará sujeita a potenciais predadores e bem como variações atmosféricas inesperadas.

Nunca dê á ela calmantes ou tranquilizantes a menos que tenham sido prescritos pelo veterinário. Tenha em mente que estes tipos de medicamentos poderão diminuir os fatores de equilíbrio e reação impedindo assim que a sua Calopsita possa fugir e ultrapassar eventuais situações de risco durante a viagem.

Nos dias anteriores à viagem não altere as rotinas e a alimentação da sua ave, pois isso poderá causar um stress excessivo.

#### Como integrar novas Calopsitas em um ambiente comunitário

Antes de você decidir comprar uma nova Calopsita deverá primeiramente refletir muito bem se é isso que realmente quer. Como dono, deverá aceitar a responsabilidade do tratamento, da alimentação e do carinho para com os novos recém chegados. Cada caso é um caso... Mas infelizmente não está excluída a hipótese de sua Calopsita diminuir o interesse por você quando entrar em contato com outras. Se achar que a sua Calopsita está solitária, comece por lhe providenciar brinquedos novos para ver a sua reação, pois você poderá acabar tendo duas aves monótonas e solitárias.

Antes de integrar uma nova Calopsita, você deverá consultar um veterinário para que seja efetuado um exame físico completo. Este exame permitirá por um lado, detectar eventuais doenças e por outro efetuar um marco no crescimento da ave para que possa haver um correto acompanhamento.

O passo seguinte deve ser mantê-la em quarentena num compartimento separado durante 45 dias. 

Após o período de quarentena deverá manter as duas Calopsitas (a nova e a residente) em duas gaiolas separadas dentro do mesmo espaço.

Gradualmente vá aproximando as gaiolas. Lembre-se que a ave residente vai sempre encarar a nova ave como uma estranha e invasora do seu território. É natural que entre elas hajam alguns desafios para decidirem qual vai ser a líder. Não interfira neste processo, pois ele é natural e sadio.

Infelizmente, você nunca terá certeza absoluta que elas irão se dar bem, no entanto, quanto maior for a sua paciência e dedicação ao processo de integração maior será as probabilidades de sucesso.

Em caso de dúvida consulte o seu veterinário.


	9. REPRODUÇÃO

Antes de fazer planos objetivando a reprodução de suas Calopsitas você terá de pensar em instalações adequadas para tal intento.

A opção de gaiola para um casal – 1m X 0,4m X 0,5m (comprimento, largura e altura) é um ótimo começo!

Um ninho de madeira do lado de fora compondo uma caixa horizontal com 20 x 20 cm de frente, de preferência com uma entrada redonda e 35 cm de comprimento.

Dois poleiros de diâmetros diferentes, variando de 1,5 a 2,5 cm, instalado em quarto ou galpão ventilado, mas sem correntes de ar.

Localização protegida de ventos frios (sul) por paredes, quebra-ventos, cercas vivas etc. e de forma a receber o sol da manhã. Já os viveiros devem ter de 3 x 1 x 2 m para 1 ou 2 casais e de 4 x 3 x 2 m para os filhotes.

Podem ser de tijolos de barro rebocados, de alvenaria, de placas de cimento, de blocos de cimento revestidos de argamassa, com cobertura de telhas de cerâmica em 1/3 do viveiro, protegendo os comedouros e ninho, tela galvanizada de cerca de ½ polegada e fio 18.

Piso de concreto com escoamento para água.

Dois poleiros de madeira, vasilhas de barro ou louça e uma separada para tomar banho. 

A ventilação e o recebimento da luz do sol devem ser idênticos aos das gaiolas.

As Calopsitas são aves monogâmicas e estão aptas à reprodução a partir de um ano de idade. Reproduzindo tanto em gaiolas quanto em viveiros.

Em seu habitat natural, reproduzem na época das chuvas, quando os alimentos são mais abundantes. O ninho normalmente é feito em buracos já existentes nas árvores, geralmente em eucaliptos próximos à água. Os filhotes com dois meses já comem sozinhos.

Em cativeiro, reproduz o ano inteiro (principalmente durante a Primavera e Verão), mas aconselha-se tirar apenas 2 ou 3 ninhadas por ano para não desgastar as aves. Caso queira interromper a reprodução, basta retirar o ninho.

Para efeitos de adestramento é aconselhável separar os filhotes dos pais com 8 semanas de vida.

Sua postura varia de 4 a 7 ovos, com intervalos de cerca de dois dias, e com incubação de 17 a 22 dias (até 3 semanas). Os ovos medem de 2 a 3 cm.

Caso você opte por não retirar o filhote, perceberá que ele deixará o ninho após 28 dias, porém, é desaconselhável não separar os filhotes dos pais, ainda que você não queira adestrá-los, devido ao fato que decorridas as 8 semanas de vida inicia-se uma fase onde os pais começam a expulsar, “brigar” com os filhotes.

O fato de o macho e a fêmea diferirem fisicamente na maioria das mutações, auxilia muito quando se pretende formar um casal.

Você também poderá reparar que a Calopsita é uma ótima mãe. Nunca rejeitam chocar os ovos ou cuidar dos filhotes ou transferir ao dono parte das tarefas da maternidade como acontece com muitos pássaros de cativeiro. Muito pelo contrário. Todos estes fatos fazem da Calopsita um animal extremamente fácil de se reproduzir em cativeiros. Elas se reproduzem tanto em viveiros coletivos (com outros casais ou espécies diferentes) como também como apenas um casal no ambiente. Esta última opção é a mais simples e, portanto, a mais recomendada.

Uma dica interessante é que você forneça palha para com que a fêmea possa montar o ninho evitando-se assim desta forma possíveis danos aos ovos.

O ritual de acasalamento se dá com o macho se exibindo para a fêmea, levantando a abaixando a crista, cantando e abrindo as asas. Então ele entra no ninho e a fêmea o segue. Durante cinco ou dez minutos, o macho esfrega a cloaca na da fêmea, que emite um som contínuo e baixo.

É muito comum este ritual prosseguir por vários dias. A postura costuma se iniciar de uma a duas semanas após a união do casal.

O macho deve permanecer com a fêmea, pois a ajuda a cuidar dos ovos e dos filhotes.

#### Cuidados gerais de filhotes

Os pais revezam-se constantemente durante a incubação, e também em conjunto cuidam dos filhotes após o nascimento. E justamente quando os ovos finalmente descascarem é que você deverá fornecer diariamente milho verde, pão molhado e osso de siba.

Os filhotes são ocultados pelos pais durante os primeiros 10 dias é aconselhável que contenha a sua curiosidade e que não

tente os ver durante este período, até mesmo porque, após 3 semanas eles começarão a explorar a gaiola.

Fique tranquilo, normalmente os pais conseguem cuidar sozinho de seus filhotes, sendo suficiente oferecer os alimentos adequados, porém, às vezes isto não acontece. Então você mesmo poderá alimentá-los. Isto requer paciência e carinho, mas traz resultados bastante gratificantes e é justamente por isso que você deverá ficar atento se os pais estão ou não os alimentando. Para tanto bastará você acomodar os filhotinhos em uma caixa forrada com papel, pano e guardanapos de papel (que deverão ser trocados periodicamente).

Cuide para mantê-los aquecidos. Não use estopa, pois os fiapos poderão eventualmente machucar os frágeis olhos deles!

Com uma seringa descartável de 10 ml (sem a agulha), remova a parte externa que protege o bico da seringa, e alimente os alimente. 

#### Papinha para filhotes

Farinhada CéDé para filhotes e Loris, que deve ser preparada na proporção de 1 parte de farinhada para 1 de água morna. Preencha a seringa com a papinha e ofereça pequenas porções por vez dentro do bico dos filhotes. Para limpar os bicos sujos, use um algodão molhado em água morna.

Sempre procure observar o papo dos filhotes, alimente-os até com que ele fique cheio. 

Assim que ficar murcho, é hora de alimentá-los novamente. No início, geralmente eles precisam comer no intervalo de 3 em 3 horas, mas com o passar do tempo eles passarão a comer com menor frequência.

Com relação ao adestramento, como já foi mencionado, após 3 semanas, seja na gaiola ou alimentados em casa, os filhotes poderão começar a serem acostumados a ficar na mão dos donos e você poderá oferecer pão duro e biscoitos.

Já em tão curta existência de vida eles já demonstram toda a sua tão peculiar simpatia, pois nesta fase já começam a aprender a repetir palavras e frases curtas, desde que treinados com paciência diariamente.

Também é aconselhável com oito semanas de vida, transferir os filhotes para o “viveiro de filhotes”, que deverá ser mais espaçoso que o dos adultos para permitir bastante exercício de vôo.

As dimensões poderão ser de 4m X 3m X 2m.

#### Ovos chocos

Após cerca de 4 ou 5 dias já será possível saber se um ovo está choco ou não. Os Ovos brancos, quando vistos contra a luz, apresentam coloração esbranquiçada/ amarelada. 

Quando estão em adiantada fase de desenvolvimento a luz já não passa mais pelo ovo e os mesmos passam a apresentar coloração rosada/avermelhada.

Você mesmo poderá construir um artefato que permita examinar um ovo choco e isto é muito fácil de ser feito: uma caixa de papelão, com uma lâmpada em seu interior e em cima um buraco.

Os sinais que suas Calopsitas estão próximas da reprodução são muito claros: cantam mais; estragam objetos; ficam agressivas; ficam saltitantes e o macho começa a procurar materiais para a confecção do ninho.

O cruzamento consanguíneo (irmão com irmã de mesmas ou diferentes ninhadas, pai com filha, avô com neta...) tem riscos genéticos e alguns poderão ser fatais, como má formação cardíaca do embrião, gêmeos siameses (nem mesmo chegam a eclodir), deformações ósseas, ausência de globo ocular etc.

Caso você deseje construir um viveiro comunitário, procure mantê-las separadas para evitar cruzamentos por descuido e identificá-las com anilhas.

Acasalamentos consanguíneos são usados por criadores experientes com o intuito de ressaltar características com objetivos definidos - risco este não recomendado que seja adotado por leigos ou criadores inexperientes.


	10. GUIA DE SAÚDE - COMO SABER SE MINHA CALOPSITA ESTÁ DOENTE?

Os pássaros selvagens possuem um interesse primário e vital: se proteger dos predadores. Uma doença ou lesão os torna alvos muito mais fáceis. Assim, no curso da evolução, as aves “aprenderam” a disfarçar suas doenças. Por esta razão, quando um pássaro mostra sinais da doença, eles já estão doentes a algum tempo. É importante, por isso, aprender a reconhecer os sinais precoces de problemas.

Muitos proprietários lamentam, às vezes, mortes súbitas de suas Calopsitas, e se perguntam porquê. Mas quando questionados sobre sinais ou sintomas específicos, a maioria admite mudanças, ainda que não soubessem que isso poderia indicar um problema. Por isso, é vital conhecer os hábitos e comportamento de sua Calopsita, para saber quando ela esta agindo diferente.

Também é vital olhar diariamente as fezes, de modo a detectar variações na cor, quantidade e consistência. Deve-se sempre observar:

  * **Mudanças no comportamento:** Calopsitas independentes se tornam mais carentes, ou mais amorosas se tornam retraídas, ou uma Calopsita normalmente brincalhona perde interesse por seus brinquedos ou se elas tornam-se encorujadas (com aparência de estarem “infladas”, com as penas eriçadas), com asas caídas, desatentas, abatidas, sonolentas (olhos fechando constantemente), ficam no fundo da gaiola ou sentados no poleiro, postura baixa no poleiro (quase horizontal);
  * **Mudanças no conteúdo fecal:** excrementos normais, em um Calopsita, são fezes verdes (maior parte: porção intestinal) com urato branco ou creme seco e pastoso e urina incolor (parte renal), na quantidade de 25 a 50 por dia. Se as fezes se tornarem pretas, aquosas, ou de qualquer outra cor sem que haja mudança na alimentação, ou se elas diminuírem muito em quantidade, é um problema;
  * **Mudanças na aparência e atitude:** mudanças no apetite (perda ou aumento), maior ingestão de água, mudanças ou perda da voz, mudas prolongadas (com penas perdidas e não repostas), hábito de arrancar ou mastigar as penas (automutilação). Cauda batendo (acompanhando a respiração), fraqueza, vacilos frequentes da cabeça, olhos com aparência cansada, respiração ofegante e dificultosa ou mais forte que o normal, secreção ao redor das narinas ou olhos, barulhos ao respirar (chiados ou espirros), penas manchadas de marrom acima das narinas (sinal de nariz escorrendo), vômito, diarreia, cloaca suja, inchaços, desidratação, pés gelados;

Qualquer sinal de alteração na sua Calopsita deverá ser levado a sério, procurando-se um veterinário de aves rapidamente, pois as aves, após o desenvolvimento da doença, podem morrer rapidamente se não tiverem auxílio profissional.


	11. GUIA DE SAÚDE - PRIMEIROS SOCORROS

Abaixo, listamos alguns problemas comuns e soluções caseiras para eles. No entanto, como será fácil notar, muitos casos recomendam ajuda veterinária, principalmente quando há qualquer sinal de doença.

#### Aumento no consumo de água

Água é essencial para qualquer ser vivo. As aves a absorvem das frutas, vegetais e da água que bebem. Um canário morre em um dia sem água. As calopsitas, em razão de seu habitat em terras secas da Austrália, conseguem ficar um pouco mais sem água, mas não é bom testar isso. As calopsitas bebem ao redor de uma colher de chá por dia. Mantenha sempre água limpa e fresca, todos os dias. 

Estresse, tempo quente, aumento de atividade ou exercícios físicos, diarreia e certos medicamentos (como antibióticos) podem fazer com que sua ave beba mais água.

Também bebem mais água quando estão alimentando filhotes.

Mas um consumo excessivo de água pode indicar doenças graves, como diabetes, doenças do fígado e rim, infecções urinárias ou peritonite.

Caso a sua Calopsita pareça saudável, apesar de beber mais água, não se preocupe.

Mas se há algum sinal de doença ou se você está realmente preocupado com a quantidade de água consumida, procure um veterinário.

As Calopsitas, tal como outras aves, transpiram ao ofegar, causando perda de calor e água.

Assim, se ela está em um ambiente quente ou com incidência solar direta, isso acarretará aumento no consumo de água, em razão da perda excessiva.

#### Perda de apetite

Mudanças no apetite podem ser resultantes de estresse (causado por mudanças, como novos barulhos, nova gaiola, novos membros na família, nova comida) ou ambientes quentes.

Se a sua Calopsita não se alimenta bem um dia ou outro, mas permanece alerta e ativa isso não é motivo para preocupação.

No entanto, uma queda no apetite pode ser um indicador de problemas.

É importante lembrar que as aves, principalmente as de menor porte, possuem um metabolismo muito rápido, e por isso se alimentam com muita frequência, várias vezes ao dia.

Uma ave doente que não come direito não consegue manter sua temperatura corporal, e então ela fica encorujada, para manter-se aquecida.

Se a sua Calopsita se recusa a comer por mais de dois ou três dias, talvez seja necessário forçar a alimentação com papinhas de filhote, como se faz com filhotes alimentados na mão.

Se você conseguir alimentar sua Calopsita com uma colher e preenchendo o papo ao menos parcialmente, não há problemas.

Mas se você não consegue isso, é necessário usar sondas para injetar o alimento direto no papo, mas isso requer material e ajuda profissional.

#### Aumento no apetite

Aumento nos exercícios, queda de temperatura, postura de ovos ou alimentação de filhotes provocam nas aves um aumento da necessidade normal de comida, especialmente calorias e proteínas. Nesses casos, não é necessário se preocupar.

No entanto, um aumento no apetite poderá indicar diabetes (os sinais iniciais de diabetes são aumento no consumo de alimento e água, perda de peso e fezes mais líquidas), vermes, giardíase, problemas pancreáticos, intestinais ou hepáticos. Em qualquer caso, se houver sinais de doença, procure um veterinário.

#### Perda de peso

As Calopsitas perdem peso se elas queimam mais calorias do que ingerem, por excesso de exercício, estresse, ou diminuição do apetite. O peso de uma calopsita pode variar, e o que você acha ser baixo peso pode ser normal. Abaixo, há uma tabela com o peso esperado de uma calopsita.

Peso ideal de acordo com a idade:

  * **0-2 dias: **4-6
  * **3-6 dias: **5-12
  * **1-2 semanas: **12-45
  * **2-3 semanas: **45-72
  * **3-4 semanas: **72-108
  * **4-5 semanas: **80-120
  * **5-6 semanas: **80-90
  * **6-7 semanas: **80-95
  * **7 semanas -Adulto: **90-110

Calopsitas realmente abaixo do peso são facilmente reconhecíveis, pois perdem gordura e músculos na região peitoral, fazendo com que a quilha se torne muito proeminente.

Nesse caso, a perda de peso deve ter causas patológicas, como problemas no pâncreas, fígado e intestinos (nesses casos, a comida não é absorvida corretamente), problemas renais, diabetes, giardíase, vermes, coccidiose e mais uma lista imensa.

O que se pode fazer é observar se a ave não está gostando da alimentação, ou se um alimento novo não foi bem aceito.

Tente aumentar a quantidade de comida, ou troque por algo que ela goste mais.

#### Ganho de peso

Uma calopsita obesa poderá apresentar muitos problemas de saúde, incluindo dificuldade em respirar, estresse, diabetes, problemas cardíacos e hepáticos.

As causas da obesidade poderão ser muitas, como ingestão de calorias em excesso, falta de exercícios, hereditariedade, hipertireoidismo, falta de lípase (enzima responsável pela queima de gorduras). No entanto, muitos problemas que ocorrem na região abdominal e peitoral podem ser confundidos com obesidade.

Entre estes, estão tumores benignos, hérnia, ovo preso ou ascite (fluído no abdômen).

Se as hipóteses de problemas de saúde e hormonais estiverem descartadas, o ideal é submeter sua calopsita a uma dieta (redução mínima de 25%) e aumento na atividade física.

#### Aleijamento

Por definição, uma ave aleijada é aquela que não possui, ou não consegue usar, uma ou as duas pernas.

As causas mais comuns são: infecção, dor nos pés, deslocamento, fratura, luxação, torção, queimadura, falta de exercício, pressão do nervo ou vaso que irriga a perna, deficiência nutricional, artrite, poleiros inapropriados, lesões nervosas.

Geralmente, quando as causas não são nervosas, problemas nos membros são causados por poleiros inadequados ou sujos.

Poleiros muito pequenos promovem o crescimento das unhas, e essas podem quebrar ou enroscar na perna, causando dor e lesões, inclusive fraturas.

Poleiros sujos, enrugados ou molhados podem irritar o pé da ave; nesse caso, lave a região irritada com água morna e passe alguma pomada tópica.

Os poleiros devem estar sempre secos e limpos e devem ser de vários tamanhos, para que a ave exercite a musculatura do pé.

Em qualquer caso, ainda mais se você achar que a causa é nervosa ou por lesão, procure ajuda médica.

#### Alergias

Muitos produtos podem causar alergias em Calopsitas.

Os sintomas mais comuns são flatulência, inflamação da cloaca ou espirros frequentes.

É muito importante que você tente achar a causa: algum lençol ou cobertor que cobre a gaiola, flores ou plantas, sprays, produtos de limpeza, alguma comida, cigarro ou fumaças em geral são as causas mais comuns.

#### Inchaços

Geralmente, inchaços ou caroços que surgem nas aves são benignos, e causados por traumas.

Por exemplo, se sua ave voar de encontro a algum objeto e bater com força, pode desenvolver um hematoma, que irá desaparecer com o tempo.

Mas há várias outras causas, como abscessos, cistos, gota/artrite, incrustações no bico e olhos (geralmente causados por sarna), depósitos de gordura sob a pele, e até tumores.

Os abscessos são inchaços quentes, doloridos, avermelhados e duros ao toque, causados por deposição de pus (em decorrência de alguma infecção bacteriana) e geralmente encontrados embaixo dos olhos, pés e bico.

Se não tratados, a infecção poderá se espalhar por órgãos vitais, como pulmões, coração, rins e cérebro, através da corrente sanguínea.

O ideal é procurar ajuda médica, para administração de antibióticos.

#### Careca

A mutação lutino é bem conhecida pelo seu defeito genético de gerar calopsitas carecas (algumas mais, outras menos).

Mas a perda de penas na cabeça pode ser também devido a outras calopsitas agressivas; nesse caso, a única solução é separar as aves.

Há uma doença séria, denominada PBFDS (do inglês psittacine beak and feather disease syndrome) que promove crescimento anormal de penas (deformadas, enroladas, comprimidas ou unidas) na cabeça e no corpo, além de provocar queda do sistema imunológico, pneumonia, hepatite e problemas gastrointestinais.

#### Regurgitação

A regurgitação nada mais é do que a expulsão do conteúdo do papo.

As causas mais frequentes para isso são comportamentos de corte e nidificação, bloqueio do trato digestivo superior, aumento das glândulas tireoides e infecções no papo, envenenamento por metais ou produtos químicos.

Mas algumas calopsitas podem regurgitar para um brinquedo, espelho ou para uma pessoa, na tentativa de alimentá-los. Isso é uma profunda demonstração de carinho.

A regurgitação também poderá ocorrer por um bloqueio no papo, ao engolirem algum objeto que obstrua seu trato digestivo ou pelo consumo excessivo de areia (elas geralmente ingerem pedregulhos para ajudar na digestão, quando estão com alguma indisposição gastrintestinal).

Nesse caso, algumas gotas de óleo mineral e massagem no papo ajudam.

Outra causa comum é o aumento da tireoide, principalmente se a dieta for pobre em iodo.

#### Diarreia

É um dos problemas mais comuns nas aves, e podem ser um prenúncio de problemas graves.

Um excremento normal consiste em uma mistura de fezes (a parte verde e firme) e urina (constituída da urina em si, liquida, e de uratos, mais consistentes e brancos).

A diarreia pode ser causada por problemas no trato digestivo e órgãos associados (pâncreas e fígado) ou urinário, por infecções bacterianas, psitacose, giardíase, candidíase, mudanças na dieta (principalmente pela ingestão de frutas), medicamentos e estresse.

Se a diarreia for isolada, e sua ave estiver alerta, sem mudanças no comportamento, não se preocupe muito.

Administre soro caseiro três vezes ao dia, para cortar a diarreia, ou dê 2 gotas de pepto-bismol, duas vezes ao dia.

Remova frutas e vegetais da dieta por um tempo.

Mas se a diarreia perdurar e sua ave apresentar qualquer outro sinal estranho, procure um veterinário com urgência, pois poderá ser alguma doença em estado já avançado.

#### Gripe

Não é um problema comum nas calopsitas.

Pode ser causado por ingestão de pedrinhas, objeto estranho, dietas pobres, má higiene, pressão do reto (por tumores), ovo preso, hérnia ou obstrução da cloaca.

O que se pode fazer é limpar a área da cloaca com água morna e sabão, passando algum creme se a área estiver irritada, e ministrar leite de magnésia (4 gotas no bico).

#### Espirros e secreção nasal

Espirros poderão ser causados por irritações passageiras e alergias, mas também podem ser sinais de problemas respiratórios.

Nesse caso, podem ser acompanhados de tosse (é possível ouvir chiados vindos da garganta) e inflamação na garganta (mudanças na voz ou canto).

Quando as narinas estão com alguma secreção, as penas acima das narinas ficam amarronzadas.

Esse problema pode ser causado por sementes ou algum objeto que entrou nas narinas, irritação causada por aerossóis ou infecções.

Uma infecção respiratória tem como sinais secreção nasal e ocular, penas eriçadas, letargia, arrepios e respiração ruidosa ou com dificuldade.

As causas mais comuns de infecções são variações grandes de temperatura no ambiente. É proibido deixar sua ave ao lado de aquecedores de ar ou ar-condicionado, ou ainda deixá-la em locais com correntes de ar ou exposta a chuva.

Se o problema é algum objeto nas narinas, tente retirá-lo cuidadosamente com cerdas de escova ou cotonete.

#### Respiração curta

A respiração rápida e curta pode ser provocada por altas temperaturas; a ave respira de modo ofegante para se refrigerar.

Elas também têm esse comportamento quando estão assustadas ou nervosas.

Em todos estes casos, basta deixá-la em um local ventilado ou deixá-la se acalmar que sua respiração voltará ao normal.

Mas se sua ave realmente está com dificuldades em inspirar e expirar, pode haver alguma obstrução no peito, pulmão ou vias respiratórias.

Por exemplo, um aumento abdominal causado por tumor, peritonite (causada por ovo preso) ou ascite podem impedir a expansão total da caixa torácica.

A dificuldade em respirar também pode ser causada por infecções bacterianas ou por fungos e ácaros.

Em todos esses casos, o ideal é ter ajuda veterinária.

#### Problemas no bico

Um bico para uma Calopsita é imprescindível: é com ele que a ave come, bebe, se defende, sente o mundo, e se movimenta.

Um pássaro com bico defeituoso é infeliz e bravo.

Além disso, se o problema impossibilitar que ele coma, ele poderá até mesmo morrer.

Há várias doenças que podem afetar o bico, alterando a cor, provocando quebras, crescimento anormal, deformações, lesões e tumores.

Deficiências nutricionais (proteínas em falta e vitamina A em excesso) e infecções bacterianas também causam problemas.

Quando uma Calopsita é jovem e fratura o bico superior, o tratamento dá resultados satisfatórios.

Você pode envolver o bico com fita adesiva por 3 semanas, período em que ocorre a cicatrização.

Se ocorrerem quebras, estas não afetam a alimentação, elas irão ser reparadas com o tempo, e intervenções não são serão necessárias.

#### Problemas nos olhos

Os sintomas mais frequentes indicativos de problemas nos olhos são piscadas frequentes, olhos fechados, vermelhidão, inchaço e secreção.

Esses sintomas podem ser causados por infecções bacterianas, vírus, fungos e ácaros, deficiência de vitamina A, irritações (causadas por aerossóis, batidas ou briga com outra ave), psitacose, infecção nos sinos nasais ou abscessos.

Se houver alguma secreção, limpe com colírio oftalmológico, ácido bórico oftalmológico ou soro fisiológico.

Evite produtos que possam causar irritação. Mantenha neste caso, sua Calopsita longe de luz intensa, que poderá a irritar mais ainda.

#### Berros

As calopsitas costumam vocalizar ao nascer do dia e ao anoitecer, para chamar a atenção, para cumprimentar alguém, ou para demonstrar algum sentimento, como descontentamento.

Se os berros de sua ave incomodam, tente mantê-la perto de você, ofereça atenção, brinquedos ou alimento. Lembre-se que as Calopsitas não gostam de isolamento.

#### Agressão e bicadas

Bicar é um comportamento natural no ambiente selvagem. Os pássaros usam o bico para se alimentar, limpar, escalar, se defender, sobreviver, manter o controle no bando.

Quando uma Calopsita bica, é em resposta a três comportamentos diferentes: medo, territorialismo ou por razões sexuais.

É fácil identificar um pássaro amedrontado: ele grita, silva, fica arrepiado, tenta se esconder em algum canto da gaiola e fica com as penas eriçadas.

Geralmente, uma ave responde desse modo a mudanças no ambiente, a movimentos repentinos, barulho alto, portas batendo, crianças berrando, trovões.

Uma ave também pode bicar se perder a confiança em você, achar que você representa perigo de alguma forma.

Pássaros capturados, importados ou mantidos em quarentena são extremamente estressados, e geralmente apresentam problemas psicológicos, sendo muito defensivos.

O territorialismo em animais de estimação é expresso pela defesa da sua gaiola, brinquedos e comida. Caso a sua calopsita não quiser ter seu território invadido, ela irá bicar. Ela pode considerar sua mão um predador em potencial, e irá bicar dedos e mão.

Mudanças hormonais também afetam o comportamento de sua calopsita. Chega uma fase em que sua calopsita quer acasalar e se reproduzir; se isso não ocorre, ela se sente frustrada e acaba bicando. Mas esse comportamento é passageiro.

Se, no entanto, sua ave escolher um humano como parceiro, ela ficará possessiva, bicando qualquer um que chegue perto. O pior poderá ocorrer quando sua calopsita escolher você como parceiro e você não corresponde; nesse caso, ela irá te bicar.

Mesmo sendo difícil, há algumas coisas que podem ser feitas para diminuir ou parar com as bicadas, uma vez identificada a causa. Em 1º: ignore o comportamento negativo, mesmo que a bicada doa (e muito), e reforce o comportamento desejável, com afagos e elogios.

Se cada vez que a ave bicar você responder de algum modo (berrar com a ave, retirar a mão bicada, bater no bico, soprar a face ou empurrar a ave), isso só irá reforçar o comportamento negativo.

Em 2º, não permita que sua Calopsita fique em cima de sua cabeça; isso faz com que se sinta dominante; permita apenas que ela se empoleire no nível do seu peito (ombros). Em 3º, mantenha as asas cortadas: isso o faz se sentir mais dependente.

#### Descoordenação

Abaixo, estão alguns sinais que, se apresentados, sua ave deve ser levada ao veterinário imediatamente. Geralmente há tratamento, mas que necessita de acompanhamento.

  * **Cabeça inclinada:** as causas mais comuns são traumas na cabeça (por exemplo, batidas durante o voo), envenenamento por metal pesado (chumbo), infecções (no ouvido interno ou generalizadas) e tumores.
  * **Descoordenação:** infecções, toxinas, tumores e deficiências vitamínicos fazem com que sua ave fique cambaleante.
  * **Fraqueza:** se a sua Calopsita não consegue se manter no poleiro, pode ser sinal de infecção generalizada, nutrição deficiente (falta vitamina E ou selênio), fraturas, danos nervosos, artrite, falta de cálcio no sangue ou tumores.
  * **Paralisia das pernas:** tumores abdominais, infecções, traumas, nutrição deficiente (falta vitamina E ou selênio), ovo preso ou danos nervosos.
  * **Convulsões:** podem ser causadas por envenenamento, deficiência nutricional, epilepsia ou doença infecciosa.

#### Sangramento

Lave a área com peróxido de hidrogênio 3% e aplique pó anti-hemorrágico (como amido de milho, farinha ou algum comprado na farmácia). Se necessário, cubra o ferimento com gaze e segure firme por 2 minutos.

Se o corte for nos pés ou pernas, aplique pomada antibiótica. Se o corte é no corpo, cubra com gaze ou band-aid.

No entanto, se o sangramento é em decorrência de uma pena em crescimento (que possui irrigação sanguínea) que quebrou ou foi cortada erroneamente, o ideal é arrancar a pena. Só assim o folículo irá fechar e parar o sangramento.

Para arrancar, uma pessoa deve segurar com cuidado a ave, enquanto uma outra arranca a pena na base, com uso de um alicate pequeno (pinça não serve!). Em seguida, aplique algum pó anti-hemorrágico com cotonete diretamente no folículo e pressione com uma gaze, até parar o sangramento.

#### Piolho

O remédio mais eficiente e menos tóxico ainda é o Kill Red (importado), mas se for pouco piolho, você poderá lavar sua Calopsita em água com vinagre que funciona bem. É uma colher de sopa de vinagre para um litro de água. Vaporizar por 4 dias (cuidado com os olhos pois arde).

Pode ser usado também o Piolhaves, porem sua aplicação é perigosa, deve-se cobrir a cabeça da ave com uma toalha e usar luvas e máscaras.

#### Vermífugo

Vermifugar as suas Calopsitas antes delas começarem a criar, colocar Mebendazole na água por 3 a 5 dias. A vermifugação é feita pelo menos uma vez ao ano e sempre entre o período do término da muda das penas e início da temporada de procriação. Vermífugo (Mebendazole - Avitrin) só depois dos 5 meses.

#### Ovo preso

Ovo preso é a inabilidade de uma fêmea em expelir o ovo pela cloaca. As causas mais comuns para esse problema são: fêmea muito jovem tentando botar seu primeiro ovo, falta de cálcio na dieta, falta de vitaminas e minerais, obesidade, disfunção do trato reprodutivo, excesso de reprodução.

As deficiências nutricionais podem fazer com que a ave produza ovos com a camada externa menos dura e maior que o normal, ou ovos de formatos anormais. A camada externa macia faz com que os músculos do ovário e da cloaca não consigam empurrar o ovo adiante. Além disso, os músculos dessa região também podem estar fracos, por falta de uma dieta adequada, não conseguindo contrair de modo eficaz e expelir o ovo.

Os sintomas de um quadro de ovo preso são: pássaro sentado no chão da gaiola, sentado sobre a cauda, com as pernas estendidas, rabo batendo direto, distensão abdominal, esforço continuado, respiração difícil, falta de fezes e penas eriçadas.

O ovo preso também pode afetar os nervos que controlam a musculatura da perna, impossibilitando que a Calopsita fique empoleirada. Em razão de esforço prolongado, a ave também fica fraca, exausta e pode até entrar em choque.

O tratamento nesses casos requer ajuda médica, que em primeiro irá recorrer a técnicas não cirúrgicas (como injeção de cálcio e hormônio diretamente no fêmur, promovendo contração muscular) ou a retirada do ovo sem necessidade de cirurgia. É importante você nunca tentar retirar ou quebrar o ovo, pois isso poderá ser fatal.

O que você pode fazer de imediato é passar óleo mineral na cloaca e colocar a ave em um local quente e úmido (umidade 60%), como por exemplo, banheiro com chuveiro ligado. Isso ajuda os músculos a relaxarem e empurrar o ovo. Mas, se isso não acontecer em meia hora, corra para o veterinário. 

#### Envenenamento

Se a sua Calopsita ingerir ácidos, bases ou produtos à base de petróleo, faça-a beber leite misturado com pepto-bismol, clara de ovo ou azeite. Não provoque vômito. Se o envenenamento for por qualquer outro agente, provoque vômito (misture água e mostarda e coloque diretamente na garganta).

#### Queimaduras

Borrife com água gelada duas vezes ao dia, passando alguma pomada ou pasta para assaduras. Se a queimadura for por gordura quente, passe farinha ou amido de milho antes de enxaguar com água.

#### Choque por calor

Borrife as penas com água gelada e coloque os pés em água gelada. Coloque em um local fresco e arejado. Mas tome cuidado para evitar que a ave se resfrie.

#### "Pesadelos" noturnos

É comum que sua calopsita se assuste à noite, com vultos se movendo, luzes ou barulhos. Em resposta, elas começam a bater freneticamente as asas, correndo sério risco de se machucar. Quando isso ocorrer, você deve acalmá-la até que ela volte ao normal.

Para evitar esses sustos noturnos, o ideal é manter a gaiola coberta à noite.

#### Pediatria (problemas comuns em filhotes)

Durante a fase de filhotes, você deverá atentar para dois fatores: olhar por sinais de doenças ou ver se a mãe não está negligenciando ou machucando o filhote.

Se um filhote ficar doente ou hipotérmico, a mãe provavelmente o abandonará. Os pais também recusam comida quando está muito quente ou frio, quando são inexperientes, quando há muito barulho ou atividade ao redor do ninho. Nesses casos, será necessário você mesmo alimentar os filhotes com papinha.

Outro problema comum é a mãe depenar os filhotes. Geralmente isso não é problema, mas se a situação for severa, separe a mãe, e deixe apenas o pai cuidando dos filhotes.

Quando houver filhotes, mantenha os comedouros dos pais com alimentos mais palatáveis, como frutas, vegetais e ração para bebê. Se houver pouca comida, os pais irão alimentar filhotes com o que eles acharem: pedaços de poleiro, material do ninho etc. O único problema em se alimentar filhotes na mão é quando você não tem noção de como fazer isso.

Há vários problemas que poderão ocorrer se você não tiver uma orientação prévia, geralmente causados por papinha fria ou quente demais ou pela administração errônea da papa.

  * **Queimadura no papo:** queimadura do papo e esôfago em razão de papa muito quente. A pele fica vermelha, e, se for muito sério, podem formar-se bolhas e feridas. Se a ferida se abrir, cria-se um buraco, e o papo fica exposto. Se você perceber a queimadura a tempo, inunde o papo com água fria. Se você perceber, após alguns dias, o papo inchado e descolorado, aplique vitamina A e D e alimente em pequenas quantidades. Mas se a queimadura for séria, a ponto de criar bolhas ou feridas, corra para um veterinário. Para evitar erros, a papinha deve sempre estar entre 100-106. Evite também esquentar a papinha no micro-ondas, pois o aquecimento nunca é homogêneo, podendo haver bolhas quentes no meio.
  * **Papo Azedo:** Ele é causado pelo acúmulo de comida estagnada no papo, provocando uma descida mais lenta da comida; isso faz com que fique cada vez mais comida no papo, e essa vai ficando cada vez mais azeda, fermentada. As causas disso são comidas muito frias ou excesso de comida, não permitindo o esvaziamento total do papo pelo menos uma vez ao dia. 
  * **Pneumonia por aspiração:** pode ocorrer do filhote aspirar papinha, e essa ir para a traqueia e pulmões. Isso geralmente ocorre quando é dada papinha demais e o papo fica muito cheio, ou quando alguém tenta usar seringa para alimentar e o faz erroneamente. Quando há aspiração, a ave espirra, tosse, balança a cabeça e luta para respirar. Se ele ainda respirar, ele vai desenvolver pneumonia. A única solução, nesses casos, é veterinária.
  * **Parada gastrintestinal:** ocorre quando o papo se esvazia muito lentamente e o trato digestivo inteiro fica lento. Isso é causado por papo azedo, comida muito fria, muito grossa, ou por papos alargados por superalimentação. A primeira coisa a ser feita é verificar se a ave está eliminando fezes (isso é um bom sinal, pois indica que o trato digestivo não está totalmente parado). Todo o processo a seguir deve ser feito em um local quente, para que a ave não tenha uma hipotermia, e deve ser feito apenas por um veterinário ou alguém que saiba o que está fazendo.
  * Se o papo está apenas um pouco cheio, e já é hora da próxima refeição, injete com sonda 10 ml de Pedyalite e massageie com cuidado o papo. Se funcionar, a ave irá defecar em 1 hora. Repita até que o papo fique totalmente vazio. Só aí dê alimento normalmente.
  * Se o papo, ao contrário, não esvazia nem um pouco, será necessário esvaziar e limpar, com a ajuda de uma seringa e sonda próprias. Ao esvaziar o papo, analise o conteúdo: se houver grumos brancos, provavelmente é uma infecção por Candida; se for viscoso e fedido, é problema de infecção bacteriana. Para lavar o papo, misture Nolvasan com água morna (104 F) e injete 10 ml, deixando por 2 min, removendo em seguida. Repita o procedimento até que essa água volte limpa. Coloque 5ml de Nystatin no papo (para combater a infecção por fungos) e, após 5 minutos, mais 5 ml de Pedialite morno (contra desidratação) ou água morna. Após 2-3 horas, dê uma quantidade pequena de papinha, bem diluída, e espere ver se a ave elimina fezes. Se isso não ocorrer, a única solução é correr para o veterinário.


	12. GUIA DE SAÚDE - PROBLEMAS MAIS COMUNS

#### Sistema digestivo 

Os principais sintomas podem ser: vômito, anorexia (animal pára de comer), diarreia, tenesmo (animal não evacua) e fezes alteradas (alteração de cor, formato presença de sangue, parasitas ou muco). Vômito e regurgitação. Principais alterações:

  * A presença de sangue digerido (mais escuro) ou vivo: As causas podem ser problemas desde a cavidade oral até as alças intestinais; bactérias; ingestão de corpos estranhos; lesões (quebra de ovo dentro do oviduto, por exemplo).
  * **Diarreia:** geralmente causada por fungos, vermes ou bactérias (fazer exame de fezes); antibioticoterapia; alimento rico em fibras (alteração na dieta); intoxicação por metais pesados ou problemas fisiológicos de digestão;
  * **Tenesmo:** fezes ressecadas; fecalomas (tumores); obstrução (parasita, C.E., tumor); Na cavidade oral, podemos ter a presença de parasitas, lesões por fungos (micose destrói todo material córneo do bico), bactérias ou vírus e, por fim, tumores.
  * **Automutilação:** arranque das penas. As causas são variadas: deficiência nutricional (aminoácidos, vitaminas e betacaroteno), parasitismo na pele e na pena (causam coceira e o animal tenta arrancar a pena para tentar resolver o problema), problema comportamental ou desequilíbrio hormonal;
  * **Bico:** descamação excessiva, devido à deficiência nutricional (cálcio e vitamina A) – são processos crônicos. Crescimento excessivo do bico, por falta de desgaste, também é comum.
  * **Ectoparasitos:** piolho (principalmente em aves de pequeno porte), pulga, percevejo, sarna, piolhos de ninho carrapatos (Argas miniatus, encontrados mais em pombos – zoonose). Na sarna, o bico fica deformado, poroso, crescimento excessivo e frágil. A sarna também pode acometer os pés, provocando o aparecimento de escamas (placas) grandes e esbranquiçadas. A ave se coça bastante. O tratamento é sistêmico, associado à limpeza da gaiola.
  * **Cisto folicular ou foliculite:** a pena não consegue sair do folículo e “encrava”. O folículo inflama e incomoda o animal. Também conhecido como “Bola”, pode ocorrer em qualquer parte do corpo. O tratamento é cirúrgico.
  * **Vírus: **podem causar uma deformação e crescimento irregular da pena, acometendo principalmente os filhotes. Os animais que sobrevivem, após 1 ou 2 mudas, voltam ao normal, mas tornam-se portadores. Outro tipo de vírus pode causar lesões em pele ou órgãos. As lesões são secas, lembram verrugas e podem se espalhar por toda a pele. Geralmente as aves contraem estes vírus através de mosquitos. Tratamento local sobre as lesões e sistêmico.
  * **Traumatismos:** predadores, filhotes que se machucam sozinhos, pais machucam os filhotes, pedras atiradas.
  * **Queimaduras ou abscessos subcutâneos:** aves geralmente desenvolvem um pus caseoso (endurecido). Extração manual.

#### Sistema locomotor

Tumores (osteossarcomas), deficiência de cálcio, lesões nas patas (devido a poleiros inadequados ou piso de gaiolas muito ásperos). Forma-se um calo, que infecciona e dói. Tratamento local e demorado.

#### Sistema reprodutor

Nas fêmeas, o mais frequente, é a retenção de ovo (problemas de postura; casca grossa, porosa ou áspera; falta de cálcio ou hormônio para contração muscular; falta de lubrificação do ovo e problemas anatômicos) e cistos ou infecção ovarianos (aumento do número de folículos ou contaminação deles por bactérias). 

#### Sistema respiratório

Entre os principais sintomas envolvidos temos: dispneia, corrimento nasal, inchaço infra orbital, respiração ofegante, movimento de cauda, ruídos respiratórios e espirros. Bactérias e fungos são os principais agentes causadores de doenças respiratórias. Não devemos esquecer de vírus e ectoparasitas (a sarna também pode afetar as narinas). Outros parasitas se instalam na traqueia, prejudicando a vocalização das aves. Um quadro clínico bastante comum é chamado de PeitoSeco, onde a ave apresenta alteração respiratória, diminuição do apetite e uma atrofia do músculo peitoral. Tratamentos suporte, antibióticos e boa ambientação, é o protocolo mais indicado. Doenças respiratórias são altamente transmissíveis, e evoluem em um tempo muito curto, portanto devem ser detectados rapidamente e o tratamento iniciado o mais rápido possível.

Portanto, a prevenção é nosso principal objetivo.


	13. GUIA DE SAÚDE - DOENÇAS MAIS COMUNS

#### Psitacose, Chlamidiose ou Febre dos psitacídeos

Doença causada pela bactéria Chlamydia psittaci.

Nas aves, a infecção pode ser aguda ou crônica. Os casos crônicos são difíceis de diagnosticar; uma ave pode incubar a bactéria por anos, de modo assintomático, aparentemente saudável.

Por vezes, podem mostrar-se sonolentas, com perda de apetite e asas sem brilho, opacas. Nos casos agudos, o pássaro fica doente de repente, com olhos irritados e vermelhos (conjuntivite), anorexia (perda de peso, podendo chegar até a quadros de peito seco) e diarreia verde.

Ainda, pode desenvolver problemas respiratórios (dificuldade em respirar, espirros), letargia, problemas hepáticos, aumento do baço e até morte.

A bactéria é altamente contagiosa, sendo transmitida por via aérea, via fezes e fluídos respiratórios (a bactéria consegue sobreviver em partículas por um bom tempo até ser inalada por outro animal). A transmissão é aumentada pelo contato direto com pássaros doentes ou infectados.

Pássaros jovens e estressados (doentes, em nova dieta ou em mudança) são os mais susceptíveis.

O tratamento, se feito corretamente, tem altas chances de cura, e é feito à base de antibiótico tetraciclina (oxitetraciclina, doxiciclina, vibramycin), durando 45 dias. Durante o tratamento, qualquer fonte de cálcio deverá ser eliminada. Um ponto a destacar é que a psitacose é uma zoonose, ou seja, pode afetar o ser humano.

Apesar de ser muito raro, pode atacar pessoas imunodeprimidas, como idosos, crianças, doentes, aidéticos ou grávidas.

#### Giardíase

Resulta em indigestão, diarreia, pele vermelha, seca e escamosa, coceira e depenação. 

#### Aspergillosis

Doença causada por um fungo, Aspergillus fumigatus, que produz endotoxinas responsáveis pelo desenvolvimento dos sintomas. Quando os esporos do fungo entram no sistema respiratório da ave, causam graves infecções respiratórias.

Essa doença pode ser fatal, principalmente em aves imunodeprimidas.

Os esporos do fungo são transmitidos por alimentos, solo ou ar. Pássaros saudáveis, não estressados, são muito resistentes. Mas aves jovens ou velhas, tomando medicamentos, imunodeprimidas, em reprodução ou qualquer outro tipo de estresse são muito suscetíveis.

Os sintomas incluem esforço para respirar, respiração acelerada, mudanças na voz, fezes anormais, regurgitação, perda de apetite, aumento da sede, definhamento, diarreia, anorexia, secreção nasal, conjuntivite, dispneia, sonolência e lesões internas nos órgãos respiratórios.

O tratamento é feito à base de antifúngicos (como amphotericin, flucytosine, fluconazole, itraconazole) e imunoestimulantes.

#### Coccidiose aviária

A Coccidiose é uma doença do trato intestinal (geralmente em pombos), disseminada por todo o mundo. Quase todos os pombos têm coccídeos alojados no intestino delgado.

A coccidiose representa uma constante ameaça às criações de aves de produção, assim como também pode afetar a criação de pássaros que vivem em cativeiro tais como Calopsitas, bicudos, curiós, canários, periquitos, etc.

Eimeria e Isospora são as grandes responsáveis por esta protozoose que ao se instalar em uma criação poderá levar grandes perdas, daí a sua importância econômica. Aves mal alimentadas, submetidas a "stress", e aquelas que recebem rações pobres em nutrientes essenciais tais como a vitamina A e proteínas, são mais facilmente vítimas desta doença.

A coccidiose se instala preferencialmente no intestino, porém existe a forma renal que se manifesta em gansos, por exemplo.

A transmissão da doença se dá através de oocistos que são eliminados com as fezes e a urina, e ao contaminar os alimentos, a água, e o meio ambiente, disseminam a coccidiose no plantel.

Ao se instalar na parede do intestino, Eimeria e Isospora causam lesões que serão responsáveis por danos à saúde da ave, ao dificultar a absorção dos nutrientes.

Os sintomas da coccidiose são: penas arrepiadas, sonolência, perda do apetite, diarreia de coloração variando do esbranquiçado ao vermelho (sanguinolenta), fraqueza, palidez na coloração da pele, magreza, problemas na reprodução com aumento na mortalidade dos filhotes etc. O diagnóstico da doença pode ser feito facilmente através do exame de fezes preferencialmente colhidas durante vários dias e conservadas em MIF ou outro conservador adequado para fezes.

A necropsia das aves mortas pela doença também é outra forma de diagnóstico, permitindo um exame mais detalhado face á gravidade dos danos causados pelo parasita na parede intestinal.

A forma assintomática (ou subclínica) é a mais frequente. Após uma primeira ingestão de pequenas quantidades de oocistos, os pombos ficam imunes à infecção pela estimulação de mecanismos de defesa internos, sem que se verifiquem sinais visíveis da doença.

Com esta proteção, reforçada pela ingestão constante de pequenas quantidades de oocistos, as aves vivem em uma espécie de equilíbrio, o que também as protege de doenças intestinais graves.

A forma aguda da doença, com perturbações visíveis, graves e generalizadas. A coccidiose ocorre quando os pombos jovens e ainda não protegidos são infectados pela ingestão de grandes quantidades de oocistos, ou quando a imunidade dos pombos adultos é reduzida ou diminuída por fatores causadores de stress.

O tratamento é feito através da administração de medicamentos denominados de coccidiostáticos ou coccidicidas adicionados à ração ou à água do bebedouro. A indústria farmacêutica dispõe de vários produtos para prevenir e curar a coccidiose, e amplos estudos vêm sendo realizados nessa área, em face da importância econômica que ela representa. Um dos grandes problemas enfrentados pelos pesquisadores é a grande resistência que Eimeria e Isospora desenvolvem aos medicamentos, transformando este assunto em fascinante motivo de pesquisa. 

  * **Forma assintomática:** quando existe suspeita de infecção e as aves revelam apenas uma infestação leve, não devem tratar-se para não perturbar o equilíbrio entre hospedeiro/agente patogénico. 
  * **Forma aguda: **os pombos doentes tratam-se com chevi-kok. Como apoio ao tratamento, administra-se multivitamin EB12, em conjunto com uma dieta alimentar equilibrada. Nota: chevikok pode ser administrado durante a muda.

#### Infecções virais

O Poliomavírus aviário é um agente comum de morte de bebês Calopsitas, afetando principalmente aqueles entre 2 semanas a 5 meses. Um pássaro adulto infectado pode se mostrar saudável, sem sintomas, senso apenas portador. Mas os filhotes afetados apresentam problemas em quase todos os órgãos, o corpo não é capaz de processar comida, resultando na parada da digestão e morte.

Também apresenta hemorragia subcutânea e infecções.

Quando um adulto desenvolve sintomas, esses incluem perda de peso, infecções, má-formação das penas e morte por falência renal. Essa doença não tem cura, mas as aves podem ser vacinadas ainda quando bebês. Outro causa a doença da dilatação pro ventricular, com perda de peso, sinais gastrointestinais, neurológicos e morte.

#### Infecções respiratórias

São comuns principalmente em regiões de baixa umidade. Também causadas por falta de vitamina A.

Os sintomas mais comuns são espirros muito frequentes e secreção amarela ou verde nas narinas. Tratadas com antibióticos, nebulizações, suplementação vitamínica e antifúngicos.

#### Degeneração hepática

Doença causada por dietas ricas em gorduras e pobres em nutrientes essenciais (biotina, colina e metionina), como se verifica em dietas baseadas em sementes, especialmente girassol.

A doença consiste no aumento do conteúdo lipídico sanguíneo e falência hepática. O tratamento consiste em uma dieta balanceada, livre de hepatoxinas.

#### Deficiências nutricionais 

Provenientes de dietas desbalanceadas, a base unicamente de sementes, com alto conteúdo de gordura e falta de proteínas e nutrientes essenciais. Os mais comuns são falta de cálcio e vitamina A.

A falta de cálcio leva ao aumento da urina e sede (sinais de problemas nos rins), além de fraturas (em decorrência de ossos fracos). Deficiência de vitamina A pode causar problemas de pele, digestivos e respiratórios. 

#### Alertas e toxinas

Os Gatos Carregam uma bactéria chamada Pasteurella, inofensiva para eles, mas letal para as Calopsitas e outras aves em geral. O simples contato com saliva, fezes ou comida pode infectar seu pássaro. Se isso ocorrer, trate com peróxido de hidrogênio e aplique pomada antibiótica. Corra para o veterinário para tratamento assim que puder (o tratamento será feito à base de ampicilina).


	14. GUIA DE SAÚDE - QUEDA DE PENAS

Infelizmente, ainda na atualidade, trata-se de um mistério dentro da medicina veterinária. Mas quando este problema nos bate à porta, das duas uma: ou nos habituamos ao fato da nossa Calopsita viver sem penas ou então procuramos ajuda veterinária, o que nem sempre é fácil. Vamos aprender as principais causas deste problema e alguns métodos de tratamento.

O ato de arrancar as penas é um fenômeno pouco entendido até mesmo pelos profissionais de medicina de aves. Existem muitos casos que são verdadeiramente impossíveis de se diagnosticar corretamente, fazendo-se apenas um tratamento sintomático! Mas afinal, que história é esta da minha Calopsita arrancar suas próprias penas?

#### Definição

Trata-se de um comportamento anormal e aberrante que certas aves (normalmente psitacídeos – Calopsitas, papagaios, lóris, araras etc.) exibem e que consiste na preensão, mastigação ou mutilação das suas próprias penas ou das do seu companheiro mais próximo.

As primeiras são facilmente identificáveis, pois sobram as penas da própria cabeça (o bico não chega lá!).

Não devemos confundir esta patologia com a preensão normal das penas velhas durante a muda. Portanto não se assuste se vir uma pena no bico da sua Calopsita!

#### Sintomas

Estas Calopsitas que possuem este horrível vício têm uma aparência horrível, começam por morder as penas das patas ou as do peito, outras adoram as penas das asas ou mesmo as da cauda. Em qualquer uma delas o aspecto é sempre de uma ave desmazelada com as penas desalinhadas, e com vários graus de perda de penas pelo corpo.

#### Possíveis causas

São tantas que tentaremos resumi-las do modo mais simples possível. 

> #### 1\. Problemas médicos 
> 
> Representam 35 a 40 por cento dos casos. Muitas vezes, os donos não permitem fazer todas as análises possíveis para determinar a verdadeira causa, portanto é provável que esta percentagem seja bem maior.
> 
> O problema mais vulgar é a má-nutrição. Se você tem um cão ou um gato compreende isto muito bem: não é verdade que o seu animal, se pudesse, comeria só carne e bolos? Com as Calopsitas acontece o mesmo. Eles se viciam em determinada semente ou fruto e depois é difícil convencer a ave de comer toda determinada variedade de alimentos que as rações comerciais têm disponíveis.
> 
> Se a sua Calopsita for fã de sementes oleosas (girassol, por ex.) é fácil ficar obesa e isso é uma das principais causas de arranque de penas. Isto porque (segundo esta teoria), a acumulação de depósitos de gordura subcutânea pode irritar a pele.
> 
> Estes animais voltam a ter a plumagem bonita quando o seu peso volta ao normal após uma dieta específica.
> 
> As aves mais propensas são as Calopsitas e os papagaios.
> 
> Caso a dieta contiver níveis inadequados de certos componentes alimentares essenciais à muda, tais como arginina, riboflavina, niacina ou selênio, poderá causar stress na plumagem.
> 
> As raízes das penas vão-se ressentir e ao fim de algumas semanas a sua antes tão linda Calopsita estará se auto depenando.
> 
> Outro caso interessante é daquelas Calopsitas completamente doidas e psicóticas que adoram o sabor das penas.
> 
> Chegam mesmo a emitir um som de alegria quando saboreiam o gosto da pena recém arrancada. Este comportamento pode ser interpretado como picacismo, uma condição que resulta da falta de minerais essenciais (zinco por ex.).
> 
> Mas tome cuidado! Não lhes dê tanta vitamina, pois se a ração comercial que você utiliza estiver dentro do padrão alimentar recomendado pelo fabricante você não necessitará suplementar. Isto poderá conduzir a uma doença hepática ou pancreática com consequências graves, uma das quais é arrancar as penas.
> 
> Normalmente após a dieta voltar ao normal, a saúde da ave também voltará.
> 
> Existem também doenças infecciosas que poderão induzir ao arranque das penas. Entre elas destacamos: A aspergilose (fungo que se deposita nas vias respiratórias), Candidíase (levedura) e infecções bacterianas.
> 
> As Calopsitas são propensas à giardíase (protozoário intestinal que dá muito comichão) que se pode manifestar pelo arranque de penas sobre as asas, costas ou no ventre.
> 
> Doenças do fígado poderão causar comichão na pele das pessoas e aparentemente o mesmo acontece nas aves. Isto poderá acontecer quando há extravaso de ácidos biliares do fígado para o sangue, que quando em circulação nos vasos subcutâneos dá origem a prurido. O diagnóstico é fácil, basta pesquisar os tais ácidos biliares em uma amostra de sangue.
> 
> Qualquer outra doença que cause inflamação do organismo, seja em qualquer região do corpo, poderá sugerir à Calopsita para arrancar as penas. Por outro lado, este vício conduz a infecções secundárias que poderão também produzir toxinas e mais comichão ainda, agravando o ciclo vicioso. Parasitas tais como ácaros ou piolhos são extremamente raros, mas jamais deverão ser descartados pelo veterinário. Para um diagnóstico mais seguro, podem-se fazer esfregaços das raízes das penas, análises do sangue, radiografias, endoscopia ou biópsias da pele.
> 
> Outra causa deste mal que assola muitos criadores são as alergias. Sim, a sua Calopsita pode sofrer de alergia inalatória (pólen, bolores) e mesmo ser alérgica ao fumo do tabaco (existiu um caso no E.U.A, de um papagaio amazonas que tinha alergia nas patas porque o dono segurava-o com as mãos “sujas” de cigarros).
> 
> Além disso, as Calopsitas podem se contaminar com alergia umas das outras ou de outros animais. Alergias alimentares é um campo praticamente desconhecido, mas sabe-se que algumas aves são alérgicas aos corantes de certas rações. As aves alérgicas respondem bem a banhos de água com babosa.
> 
> Intoxicações são outras possíveis causas, normalmente quando as Calopsitas roem tinta descascada de parede ou outras superfícies.
> 
> Os metais pesados são muitas vezes responsáveis (chumbo, cobre e até mesmo zinco).
> 
> Outra forma de intoxicação é a inalação ou ingestão de produtos de limpeza que estejam em seu alcance. 
> 
> #### 2\. Causas emocionais
> 
> Apesar de extremamente subjetivo, vamos apresentar algumas situações que poderão conduzir ao stress e arranque das penas. Muitas pessoas tendem a acariciar demais uma Calopsita recém adquirida pelo menos durante os primeiros 12 meses.
> 
> Depois de passada a novidade, alguns deixam de prestar tanta atenção, até porque certas pessoas enchem-se de expectativas acerca dos seus animais de estimação e quando eles não correspondem a essas expectativas, o pássaro pode acabar ficando em segundo plano.
> 
> Em outras situações a entrada de uma outra ave, ou animal de estimação ou até mesmo quando o dono decide casar e ter filhos, a atenção passa a ficar dividida, a ave enche-se de ciúmes e frustração e passa a arrancar as penas para chamar a atenção.
> 
> É engraçado que uma Calopsita que conviva sozinha com uma família acabe escolhendo apenas um membro favorito como seu parceiro. 
> 
> Muitas vezes o arrancar das penas traduz uma frustração sexual. A separação da ave do seu companheiro humano pode ser uma experiência traumatizante.
> 
> Se outros humanos estiverem assistindo às sessões de brincadeiras com o dono predileto, eles poderão ser encarados como intrusos no seu relacionamento, podendo ser rechaçados a bicadas e expressões de desafio.
> 
> Algumas Calopsitas deliciam-se em arrancar as penas somente para ver o dono correr preocupado para elas. Especificamente neste caso, você não deverá estimular este tipo de comportamento, e não lhe deve dar importância, simplesmente ignore. Verá que esta reação terá benefícios em longo prazo.
> 
> A título de prevenção, não dê atenção exagerada para sua Calopsita se não puder manter esse cuidado constantemente. Brinque com ela entre 1 a 2 horas por dia, mas o resto do tempo permita-lhe ter a sua própria independência.
> 
> Deixar a televisão ou o rádio ligado perto das Calopsitas é um fator positivo que estimula tanto a visão como a audição das aves prevenindo o aborrecimento.
> 
> Sobretudo não subestime a inteligência destes animais. Um ser vivo tão esperto e ativo como as Calopsitas, é de se esperar que desenvolva problemas comportamentais tais como arrancar as penas ou guinchar caso se aborreça dentro de uma gaiola por falta de atenção ou estímulos para a brincadeira. 
> 
> #### 3\. Falta de água e luz solar
> 
> Existe um mito popular afirmando que se uma Calopsita se molhar ou apanhar uma corrente de ar poderá morrer. Isto é falso! As Calopsitas necessitam tanto de banhos regulares, como de luz solar (ou pelo menos luz artificial que imite a luz natural). 
> 
> #### 4\. Principais causas do arranque de penas
> 
>   * Má nutrição;
>   * Obesidade;
>   * Excesso de vitaminas;
>   * Doença do fígado ou pâncreas;
>   * Aspergilose;
>   * Candidíase;
>   * Giardíase;
>   * Infecções de pele por estafilococos;
>   * Intoxicações por zinco, chumbo ou cobre;
>   * Irritação por causa de detergentes de limpeza;
>   * Alergias alimentares;
>   * Alergias a outros animais;
>   * Alergia a tabaco ou outros fumos.
> 
> Dê banhos de torneira em sua Calopsita pelo menos uma vez por semana, especialmente no Verão, pois além de quente o nosso clima é muito seco nessa época do ano. As Calopsitas são as aves que necessitam muito de banho, uma vez que a sua pele produz uma espécie de caspa que deverá ser removida regularmente para que não provoque comichões.
> 
> A radiação ultravioleta é importante para a conversão da vitamina D essencial para haver uma boa absorção de cálcio no intestino. A luz solar tem outros papéis preponderantes no metabolismo delas, mas que somente agora a ciência começa a descobrir. Portanto se não puder fornecer luz solar direta (sem ser por meio do vidro da janela), adquira uma boa lâmpada fluorescente específica para o efeito. 
> 
> #### 5\. Alterações ambientais desencadeadoras de stress
> 
> Se bem treinada a Calopsita irá obedecer a vários comandos (Do tipo: “dá a pata” ou “para cima” ou “para baixo” etc.) isso dará segurança emocional ao animal. Se a sua ave viver anos a fio no mesmo sítio, exposta às mesmas condições e de repente haver alterações radicais no seu meio onde vive, é quase certo que vai haver arranque de penas.
> 
> Obras em casa, viver numa cozinha cheia de fumos e condimentos fortes, crianças abusivas que não respeitam a ave ou ainda morar numa casa em que o casal não se entende e a ave é que “paga o pato”
> 
> Tudo isto e o que o caro leitor possa imaginar, é mais que suficiente para transformar uma linda ave de estimação em uma ave careca.
> 
> Mude a gaiola de lugar regularmente. Troque os brinquedos com frequência. Leve-a para passear fora sempre que a temperatura ambiental permitir. 

#### Tratamento para as aves que arrancam as penas

Primeiramente, quando não há um diagnóstico correto, não há tratamento eficaz.

Os exames poderão ser parciais ou verdadeiramente impossíveis de serem efetuados em certas clínicas. Mas se realmente esses testes derem positivo, não somente tratarão com eficácia o problema das penas como provavelmente salvarão a vida de sua Calopsita.

Somente quando todas as análises efetuadas derem negativas é que se poderá pensar em problemas psicológicos. A causa mais comum é realmente a dieta, portanto a sua resolução não é dispendiosa.

Não esqueça de fornecer uma boa ração orgânica completa e específica para Calopsitas (e acima de tudo, que nem só de sementes vive a ave!).

Anti-inflamatórios naturais tais como a babosa são muito úteis, quer no banho ou por meio de aspersão (1ml em um litro de água). Não se esqueça dos banhos regulares. Não é normal uma Calopsita detestar água. Habitue ela desde cedo.

É claro que estes problemas possuem um tratamento específico (antibióticos, antifúngicos – por vezes a terapia poderá durar aproximadamente 6 meses! E a giardíase responde bem ao metronidazol).

Caso você suspeite que o problema de sua Calopsita seja alérgico, o melhor é remover a ave para outra casa durante 3 meses. Se houver melhoras você terá que descobrir o alérgeno responsável (caso seja o fumo, este poderá levar a consequências drásticas).

No entanto, se você suspeita de problemas comportamentais, deverá consultar o seu veterinário em busca de aconselhamento. Sobretudo nada de mimar a sua Calopsita exageradamente, para meses mais tarde não lhe dar mais importância alguma.

Apenas dê atenção a ela o suficiente que você saiba que poderá manter.

Castigue o mau comportamento (basta colocar a ave num quarto às escuras durante alguns minutos, fora da atenção do dono). Recompense o bom comportamento com atenção e guloseimas (frutas frescas).

Em última instância pode-se recorrer aos medicamentos psicotrópicos para acalmar o comportamento negativo da ave (prozac por ex). Algumas Calopsitas reagem muito bem, outras reagem mal e outras nem sequer lhes faz nada. Portanto caro leitor, estamos perante um problema complexo. Afinal não é só o piolho que faz cair à pena! Pouco se investiga nesta área (claro que muito menos em nosso país!). Colabore diretamente com o seu veterinário em busca da melhor solução.


	15. GUIA DE SAÚDE - PERIGOS CASEIROS COMUNS

As Calopsitas que não possuem asas cortadas correm grande perigo dentro de casa, em razão de portas abertas, banheiros, panelas no fogão, águas profundas em pias, bacias e vasos, ventiladores de teto, fios elétricos e quaisquer outras coisas que possam ingerir e mastigar ou que possam causar danos através de envenenamento ou lesões corporais.

Os perigos mais frequentes são: óleo quente (além de poder cair, a fumaça é prejudicial), contas de vidro (facilmente ingeríveis), canetas (tóxicas), teflon (a fumaça do superaquecimento é altamente letal), aerossóis de qualquer tipo, carpetes novos.

Todas essas substâncias inaláveis são extremamente perigosas para as Calopsitas, pois como elas possuem um sistema respiratório muito delicado (ainda que eficiente), podem ser causadas lesões pulmonares graves e irreversíveis. Evite aerossóis, pesticidas, inseticidas, sprays, naftalina, cola, tintas, acetona, amônia, fumaça de cigarro (e quaisquer outras fumaças, principalmente as provenientes da cozinha), gases e odores em geral (como velas e papéis perfumados).

#### Comidas tóxicas

  * O Abacate é totalmente proibido, pois poderá matar sua Calopsita rapidamente.
  * **Bebidas alcoólicas:** apesar de óbvio, nunca é demais lembrar: nunca dê bebidas alcoólicas a seu pássaro, são totalmente proibidas. Além de ser cruel e nada divertido embebedar uma ave, o fígado delas não consegue metabolizar o álcool, podendo causar lesões cerebrais e morte. Mesmo a inalação de etanol deve ser evitada, pois causa intoxicação.
  * **Chocolate:** proibido totalmente. O consumo de pequenas quantidades pode causar hiperatividade, vômitos, diarreia, batidas cardíacas irregulares, ataques e morte.
  * **Cafeína:** aqui se incluem bebidas com cafeína, como café e chá. Os sintomas são o mesmo de chocolate.
  * **Gordura:** o excesso de gordura poderá causar doenças hepáticas, obesidade, diarreia, problemas nas penas, além de afetar a absorção de nutrientes.
  * **Sal:** As Calopsitas não conseguem excretar sal como nós. Por isso, o consumo de sal causa excesso de urina e consumo de água, depressão, hiperatividade, tremores e até morte.
  * **Outros alimentos que devem ser evitados:** folhas de batata, tomate e feijão, semente e caroços em geral (principalmente os de maçã, damasco, cereja, pera, ameixa, pêssego e abacate).

#### Brinquedos perigosos

Brinquedos são imprescindíveis para seu pássaro, mas alguns cuidados devem ser tomados para que a brincadeira não se transforme em um desastre.

Brinquedos com espirais ou qualquer outro acessório que possa prender pescoço ou pernas estão proibidos. Correntes também são proibidas, sejam de metal ou plástico.

Tenha também cuidado com a ingestão de partes de brinquedos: isso trava o aparelho digestivo e a ave não consegue se alimentar. Brinquedos com algodão ou poliéster podem soltar fios, onde as aves se enroscam.

Lembre-se que o tamanho do brinquedo importa muito; um brinquedo ideal para seu pássaro pode ser perigoso para outro.

#### Gaiolas

É vital que seu pássaro não consiga colocar a cabeça entre as barras, pois ele pode quebrar o pescoço e morrer, se ficar enroscado e tentar escapar. Outro perigo são os materiais dos quais as gaiolas são feitas, principalmente zinco, que é venenoso.


	16. GUIA DE SAÚDE - ANALISANDO OS EXCREMENTOS DE SUA CALOPSITA

A cor e consistência das fezes nos ajudam a observar a saúde das aves no que se refere ao sistema digestivo. O normal são excrementos constituídos de urina (a parte líquida, não cristalizada), uratos (material branco cristalizado) e fezes (material consolidado, seco, de cor verde a amarronzada, resultante da comida digerida), sem mau cheiro.

#### Fezes

A cor das fezes varia muito com a dieta das Calopsitas.

Frutas vermelhas podem tornar as fezes vermelhas (e não a urina!).

Sementes e vegetais verdes produzem fezes verdes. Amoras podem tornar as fezes pretas.

As fezes deverão ser sólidas e tubulares, enroladas ou não, particionadas ou não.

Elas não devem cheirar mal; quando isso ocorre, pode ser sinal de infecções bacterianas.

A diarreia geralmente é uma resposta do organismo a doenças, toxinas ou bactérias prejudiciais, mas pode também ser causada pela dieta, como verduras, hortaliças, frutas cítricas e certos alimentos.

A diarreia não é um excesso de urina nos excrementos, e sim material fecal em formato não tubular, com consistência mole a totalmente líquida (nos casos mais severos). Conforme a composição desta parte mais líquida, que pode incluir muco (secreção produzida pelas células intestinais), sangue etc., o aspecto se altera. Com isso, temos pistas que ajudam a reconhecer a doença causadora.

#### Significado das cores das fezes ou diarreia

  * **Amarela:** deve-se à má absorção e digestão dos alimentos por problemas no pâncreas ou fígado;
  * **Esbranquiçada:** deve-se a excesso de urato causado por problemas nos rins;
  * **Esbranquiçada e gordurosa:** inflamação no pâncreas;
  * **Escura:** pela presença de sangue coagulado e digerido, originário de sangramento no sistema digestivo superior;
  * **Vermelha:** devido a sangue vivo (ainda não coagulado) vindo de sangramento no sistema digestivo inferior, cloaca ou oviduto.

#### Significado das cores da urina

  * **Uratos verdes ou amarelos:** doença do fígado ou anorexia;
  * **Uratos marrons:** envenenamento por chumbo;
  * **Uratos ou urina vermelha:** sangramento interno;
  * **Aumento na quantidade de uratos:** desidratação ou problemas nos rins;
  * **Aumento na quantidade de urina:** aumento da ingestão de água ou comida com alto teor de água.

#### Problemas que afetam o sistema digestivo

Veja agora alguns dos sintomas mais comuns relacionados a problemas que afetam o sistema digestivo. Em geral, vêm acompanhados de outros sinais comuns a todas as doenças, como apatia e perda de apetite. 

  * **Fezes amolecidas, com sangue, malcheiroso e escorridas:** São sintomas de Inflamação Intestinal. O sangue é proveniente de hemorragias causadas pela destruição de células intestinais. A região da cloaca fica constantemente suja, o corpo tenso e as penas eriçadas. Pode ser causada por alimentos embolorados, mais comuns em épocas quentes, parasitas e microrganismos. Nestes casos, aparece febre. Através de exame determina-se a causa e o veterinário indica um antifúngico, um antiparasitário ou um antibiótico. Outra causa, bem mais rara, é envenenamento por tinta devido a bicar superfícies pintadas, como a parede na qual a gaiola fica encostada ou o próprio cromado e dourado habitual da gaiola, havendo queda da temperatura corporal em vez de febre. Para curar o envenenamento, usa-se soro, glicose, sulfato de atropina ou antídoto, dependendo do tóxico.
  * **Diarreia ligeiramente amarelada, febre com tremores e pulos de um lado a outro, pequenas verrugas na cabeça e dedos:** Estes sinais indicam Difteria, conhecida também como Varíola ou Bouba. É causada por um vírus (poxvírus) altamente resistente ao calor e a desinfetantes, mesmo os mais fortes. É muito contagiosa. Em uma segunda etapa causa úlceras na boca, traqueia, pulmões e aparelho digestivo e, por isso, a diarreia ganha uma coloração avermelhada ou escura. Cura-se com antibióticos e neste caso é recomendada a ingestão de vitaminas para ajudar a cicatrização das úlceras.
  * **Diarreia amarelo ocre, às vezes com sangue vivo, malcheirosa, penas arrepiadas, mais apetite e sede:** Sinalizam Colibacilose que atinge principalmente aves com baixa resistência. O micróbio Escherichia coli, que a causa, é transmitido pela água, alimentação e fezes. Toma, através da corrente sanguínea, os sistemas digestivo, respiratório e reprodutivo, inflamando o oviduto (Salpinge) e causando, com isso, o aumento do volume abdominal e dificuldade de evacuação. Inflama também articulações, gerando atrite, fazendo a Calopsita recolher o membro e, eventualmente, bicar o local inflamado. Se a doença atacar com violência poderá causar morte rápida.
  * **Diarreia esbranquiçada com sangue, ofegação, febre, penas arrepiadas, pulsação acelerada e gemidos de dor:** Indicam Salmonelose, também chamada de Paratifo. O contágio é alto. Dá-se através das fezes de pássaros doentes ou de sementes e verduras contaminadas por essas fezes, com mais freqüência em aves debilitadas. Se a mãe, ou outro pássaro que estiver na gaiola com os filhotes, pegar a doença pode ter certeza - os filhotes também a pegarão. Curasse com antibiótico, fornecendo bastante água e desinfetando as gaiolas e poleiros usados pela ave doente. A doença atinge, além do sistema digestivo, o sistema reprodutivo e, com menor frequência, o respiratório, através da circulação do sangue. O índice de mortalidade é alto.
  * **Diarreia escura e fraqueza:** Pode ser indício de Coccidiose, causada por um dos seguintes protozoários: Eimera sp e Isospora sp. Uma Calopsita saudável e bem alimentada resiste bem ao ataque desta doença, que pode ser controlada com coccicidas ou coccidiostáticos. Mas o pássaro com baixa resistência corre o risco de morrer em poucos dias, devido à desidratação e perda de apetite causadas pela diarreia. O diagnóstico é feito por exame de fezes.
  * **Diarreia verde com sangue, tremores, desmaios e convulsões:** A Psitacose, também chamada de Ornitose ou Febre de Papagaio, é uma doença grave que ataca Calopsitas, papagaios, periquitos, araras e outros psitacídeos, causando comprometimento do fígado, dificuldade respiratória, conjuntivite e sinusite. Como já mencionamos, pode ser pega também pelos humanos, que ficam com febre, dores em articulações e mal-estar. Por isso, em caso de suspeita, não toque na ave, nem na gaiola e mantenha-a isolada em enquanto o veterinário não vier. O microrganismo que causa só é detectado por exame de laboratório. É curada através de antibióticos, tanto nas aves como nas pessoas.
  * **Abdômen saliente, fraqueza, diarreia esverdeada às vezes com sangue, eventual descoordenação motora:** São indícios de Toxoplasmose ou Lankesterella, doenças raras em Calopsitas, provocadas por protozoários que destroem células do fígado, que fica inchado. São doenças graves, pois causam lesões irreversíveis no sistema nervoso. Atacam especialmente filhotes. São de cura difícil. Quando no início, pode-se tentar tratamento com antiprotozoários. Ocorrem mais em Pombos. A toxoplasmose é transmissível ao homem, porém nunca pelo contato com ave doente, mas apenas pela ingestão se sua carne, se não estiver bem cozida.
  * **Pernas encolhidas, necrose dos dedos, eventual diarreia, dificuldade de respirar e penas arrepiadas:** Significa Estafilococose, doença causada pela bactéria Staphylococus sp. Inicia com pequenas lesões, na forma de abscessos na planta dos pés, surgindo à dificuldade de pular de um poleiro ao outro devido à dor - a ave mantém a perna constantemente encolhida. Percebe-se um aumento de volume nas articulações (juntas dos ossos, dos dedos e das pernas). Em seguida, as lesões atacam os dedos, que ficam escuros e sem movimentação devido à necrose e podem cair. É possível a doença avançar ao aparelho digestivo e respiratório. Neste caso, acrescentam-se os sintomas diarreia, dificuldade de respirar e penas arrepiadas. Em pouco tempo a infecção pode se generalizar e causar a morte. A contaminação se dá por via digestiva ou através de feridas. Cura-se com suplementação vitamínica, pomada antisséptica e antibiótico.
  * **Mãe com peito molhado em consequência da diarreia dos filhotes:** É a chamada Diarreia de Ninho, que atinge filhotes de várias espécies (incluindo Calopsitas) e que, se não for curada de imediato, pode transformar-se em uma enterite, inflamação do intestino que é a principal causa de morte de filhotes. A causa mais comum é a alimentação imprópria que deve ser eliminada logo. Outra possibilidade é uma reação ao ataque de parasitas como sarna, piolho e ácaros, que diminuem a resistência orgânica e com isso provocam a diarreia. Deve-se logo eliminar as parasitas com uma limpeza rigorosa da gaiola e do ninho e uma lavagem com Cândida. A seguir, coloca-se piolhicida atóxico no ninho para eliminar os parasitas que ficaram na mãe e nos filhotes. O molhado do peito da mãe, popularmente chamado de suor, na verdade é própria diarreia dos filhotes devido ao contato físico (as aves não têm glândulas sudoríparas).
  * **Magreza com tristeza, eventual diarreia com muita água, estrias de sangue e alimento mal digerido:** Pode ser sinal de vermes de vários tipos, que atacam o aparelho digestivo ou o respiratório. É preciso identificar o tipo de verme, por exame de fezes, para saber o remédio adequado e aí obter a cura. Calopsitas que são criadas e pisam no chão são as mais sujeitas.
  * **Vômito, penas arrepiadas, perda de peso progressiva, eventual diarreia:** Esta doença atinge os sistemas respiratório e digestivo. O papo fica com uma substância líquida, expelida no vômito. Há dificuldade ingerir alimentos, às vezes diarreia e pequenas placas esbranquiçadas dentro do bico. A Candidíase é causada pela levedura Candida albicans que se prolifera no aparelho digestivo. Atinge aves com baixa resistência. Em caso de dúvida, um exame de fezes permite o diagnóstico. Cura-se com antifúngicos.
  * **Olhos fechados, diarreia, prostração que faz encostar o bico no chão:** É a Doença de Pacheco, descoberta em 1930 pelo veterinário Genésio Pacheco, causado por um vírus do grupo herpes que se encontra no ar. Ataca o sistema digestivo, além do respiratório, quando há grande baixa de resistência. Só com um exame sofisticado, feito por poucos laboratórios, pode ser confirmada. A cura é muito difícil devido à fraqueza da ave, mas é tentada com imuno estimulantes e complexos vitamínicos.


End file.
